The Art of Misdirection
by VioletMother3
Summary: "Please don't" my voice barely escaped me and I look into the eyes of the man who killed my father "It'll be over quick, I promise" He said grabbing the hair on the back of my head "Good night Ka-Go-Me" ... O.O WHHATTT! Find out ;) [Rated M For Course language and a lemon or several later in the story n.n] (HIATUS)
1. Ready

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY. TO BE HONEST IM GLAD CUZ I'D HAVE EFFED UP THE STORY ;)**

 **CHAPTER I**

The sun shining brightly through my window, landed directly on my face, I turned away muttering under my breath about how the universe enjoys my misery. I try to fall back asleep when I heard a voice  
"Time for school!" My mother's sweet soprano voice called from the kitchen "You've got five minutes before you are leaving without breakfast!" She added sternly and I sat up grumbling. I am the opposite of a morning person; everything about the morning irked me, the sun, the noise, the chill in the air, worse; the people who loved mornings. I got off my bed and went through the motions of getting ready, I brushed my comb through my hair pulling my long raven black hair into a very messy bun, slipped on my jeans and grabbed my Lands' End uniform top, today was a Blue Denim day, I was happy to wear my jeans. I looked down and smiled down at the shirt, it had a button from the Tim McGraw concert I went to on Saturday. My thought interrupted by my mother knocking "Kai, sweetie, I really hope you didn't fall back asleep" she sighed. I took a deep breath and opened my door after making sure my shirt was on straight and grabbing my school sweater  
"Don't tempt me mom, I'm exhausted enough to almost ask to stay home" I looked at her, a hint of hope in my eyes  
"Do you have any tests today?" She said as if she was actually thinking about it, but she knew my schedule and I let out a big huff  
"you know I have a history test" I whined "It's not like I need to know that stuff anyways!" I threw her the same excuse I'm sure most kids did when they didn't want to go to school  
"Kagome Higurashi! Stop acting like a child and go, to, school!" My mother was very upset now, she handed me my breakfast and without another word I took it and left for school hunched over like a puppy who had been scolded. As I went out my front door I saw my brother playing out by the basketball hoop we got for his birthday and wished I could go back to being that care free middle schooler whose mom still drove her to school. I scowled as I hopped into my grey beater Mazda 323 GTX and start the engine and no sooner than I leave the house does it starts to rain "ha ha very funny universe!" I grumble and I start driving to school, I can't wait to get out of this horrid town to somewhere where the weather isn't so extreme. The winters here are freezing and the summers are unbearably hot. I let out a big sigh. After what seems like forever, I pull up into the student parking at St. Anne's-Belfield School. The school is probably the biggest school I have ever seen, but then again it's a school from pre-k all the way to grade 12 so it's a very close knit schooling system. I scan the parking lot for a parking spot and see a perfect one near the doors, I start to pull in but I get cut off by a black sport car, it was a 1968 spider 1600 duet! The only reason I knew that is because I was an auto girl; I was also the only girl in the entire school who was taking auto mechanics class. At first I was just stunned to see an old car like that in our school parking lot but then again this was a pretty high end school and definitely wasn't cheap to attend. My awe turned into anger when I remember that this car just cut me off "Hey! I was clearly going to park there, what the heck!" I rolled down my window screaming at the beautiful car in front of me. I waited for a response as the driver and two other people come out of the car. I rolled my eyes when I realized who it was his long blonde hair, his white polo shirt and white khakis clinging to his body, he turned around and I could see his hazel eyes and emotionless expression 'Sesshomaru' I hissed in my mind, he was such a jackass at the best of times, so this didn't surprise me. Then from the back passenger door I saw very familiar black hair and red over coat and just behind him in the passenger door was a small brunette girl whose cute hair style I had definitely grown to love. I slowly calmed down as I saw my friend walk towards my car  
"What the Fuck man, you cut off Kagome!" the boy screamed at Sesshomaru "He's such a dick sometimes, I'm sorry if I had seen you I would told him to find another spot, instead of cutting you off" He smiled at me apologetically  
"It's okay Yashie, It's not your fault your brother is a heartless douche bag" I said that last part loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear and he just glared at me his face like ice, as always  
"Inuyasha, you should teach your bitch to hold her tongue" He said flatly. This time I was really mad, I glared at him and honked horn  
"no one talks about me like that you jack ass, go to your stupid university classes and get the hell out of my parking space!" I screamed seething in anger; this guy really knew how to push my buttons  
"Kaishie, Calm down" Inuyasha rested a hand on my shoulder and I immediately calmed down taking a deep breath in and out  
"Thank you for the ride Sesshomaru papa!" The young girl said "I'll see you after school" She waved as if to kindly encourage him to leave and she walked to my open window  
"Hello Kagome mama" She said smiling, I laughed slightly  
"Rin, please don't call me mama, especially after calling Him papa" I gestured to Sesshomaru who was now in his car backing out  
"I'm sorry Kagome, It's just you're the closest thing I have to a mother" She smiled sheepishly and I smiled back  
"Okay, but please not when your- when Sesshomaru is around okay?" I said softly still smiling at her; she was hard not to smile at. This six year old girl was adopted by Sesshomaru, which baffled all of us at the time and it has been two years and it seemed like only yesterday she had worked her way into everyone's heart. Inuyasha was the most surprised, growing up with Sesshomaru wasn't easy, he made it his daily mission to point out that Inuyasha was only his half brother and that his their father died because of him. They stay with Sesshomaru's uncle Myoga, who isn't around much but that doesn't seem to bother any of them.  
"Kaishie, you okay in there?" Inuyasha said snapping his fingers at me bringing me out of my thoughts  
"Oh geez, sorry I was thinking" I shook my head as if to clear it and then remembered I had to actually park my car. As I gathered my things from my car I saw Rin wave at me and leave for her class and Inuyasha was sitting on the bench near the door. I shoved my books and things into my bag and locked up my car, finally my morning was going to get better I thought as I threw the bag over my shoulder and walked to my best friend with a smile on my face. Okay so I may like him more than just a friend but he doesn't need to know that.  
"Hey Yashie" I greeted, I call him that because when Rin first came into their family she couldn't say 'Inuyasha' yet  
"Hey Kaishie, sorry for earlier. How did you sleep?" He asked patting the seat next to him; he calls me Kaishie so my name is 'babyfied' like his, or at least that's how he phrased it.  
"Meh, my room is the coldest one in the house it seems" I explained sitting next to him "It can't be helped though, we moved here for my dad and after he went missing my mom refused to leave, in hopes he would turn up" I said solemnly thinking about the first day we moved here 3 years ago after my father got a job offer  
**** FLASHBACK****  
"Papa, how come we had to move all the way out here for a job, didn't you already have a job in Japan?" younger me asked as we drove to our new home  
"We've been over this Kai, this new job gives us more money and they are the ones who paid for our new home. It's not forever, just until we make enough money to buy a real home elsewhere. Besides maybe you'll like it here in Charlottesville" He said turning to smile at me  
"Keep your eyes on the road!" My mom said grabbing the dashboard for her life, my dad just laughed and went back to driving. We pulled into our new 'home'  
"We live in a mansion now?!" I squeaked excited to see how big this new house was it had one large area that was the main house that had an a very large backyard and what looked like a garden, it reminded be of the late 1800's we studied in school  
"It's an old Victorian house" My mother said pointing at very large tree "That is a sacred tree like we have back home, I'm sure your grandfather will tell many stories about this land" She said laughing, My grandfather is a big history nut and loves to tell us the stories behind absolutely everything, true or not.  
"That's a lot of stairs" Papa said "I guess we'll just have to get used to it!" he said perking up  
"Welcome to your new home Kagome, Sota" mama said as my dad parked the car.  
****END FLASHBACK****

Inuyasha put a hand on my shoulder, my mind returning to the present  
"Kaishie, don't think about that. It hurts me to see you sad" He said with a half smile "I'm sure your dad will turn up" He added trying to make me feel better  
"I don't think so, I'm not even sure he's alive" I said fighting back tears 'great Kagome, second week back from summer vacation and you're on your way to being as emotional as last year!' I scolded myself mentally  
"Kagome, it has only been seven months since he has disappeared!" Inuyasha said a bit harshly "you cannot give up, if I had even the slightest chance my pop was alive I'd never give up!" He said becoming upset  
"Oh my Kami I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" I started to say, realizing I'm complaining about my missing father when his was dead. Again he patted my shoulder this time pulling me in for a hug  
"It's not your fault Kai, I just wish I knew him, y'know?" He held me in his arms for a minute then I started to feel hot, he wasn't usually one to show affection especially physical. I started to pull away from him but when I saw his face I froze, inches away from his  
"Inuyasha?!" I gasp, his eyes were watery I had never seen him cry before let alone show how upset he was  
"I'm fine." He breathed on my face and his scent washed over me, he smelled husky but there was an underlying sweetness to this smell. Suddenly he pushed me away and wiped his eyes with his coat "Fucking human emotions!" He said with a chuckle "Sorry, you must think I'm a pussy now!" He scoffed looking away from me  
"Actually no, I think you are finally opening up to me, even if it's just a tiny bit" I said reassuring "You will never be a pussy, besides you're more dog like anyways" I joked trying to lighten up the mood and that made his head whip around as he glared at me, I knew he hated being compared to a dog but it would take his mind off being sad.  
"I am not a dog!" he said jokingly elbowing my side and just like that he wasn't upset anymore  
"Are you sure?" I asked playing along "Cuz you're very strong, loyal, you're always getting your nose in other people's business" I winked and then started to laugh and he joined me laughing  
"You know Kaishie, you're like a cat, quiet, self sufficient, and you love to annoy the 'dog'" he said poking me and it went on like that for a bit teasing each other. "Hey, Kai?" Inuyasha said becoming very serious; I couldn't look away from his hazel yellow eyes "You'll always be my friend, no matter what right?" He said out of the blue, finally I tore my eyes from him and looked down for a second before looking up at him again  
"Of course Yashie!" I said smiling "Who else would put up with a pup like you?!" I added jokingly but he only smiled  
"Good" He smiled bigger, and I his eyes had a hint of mischief behind them "I guess we should get to class huh?" he said jumping off the bench and offering me a hand, completely changing the subject I sighed, he always did this, asked me serious questions them brush it off like it never happened, I grabbed his extended hand stood up with him, I went to turn around but he didn't let go of my hand  
"Yashie, you-" I started to say but as I lifted my face to see him he was only inches from my face  
"Kagome, I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer" he said, his hot breath hitting my face. I looked at him full confusion on my face 'oh Kami what is happening?!' I thought and just then he closed the distance between us, at first I thought he was going to kiss me but he went passed my lips to my ear "I have a big secret to share with you, something I've never told or showed anyone" He said quickly, I squeaked in response to the sudden closeness, my heart fell when I realized just how badly I had wanted him to kiss me. "After school, meet me here okay?" He asked pulling away from me now, I just nodded, confusion all across my face. Inuyasha stood there smiling and the school bell rang making me jump and squeal a bit and he just laughed "Let's go Kaishie!" he grabbed my hand and just like that acted like nothing happened while he dragged me to our class. Math was a blur; I couldn't keep my mind focused on anything, so when the teacher called on me for an answer I was lucky that someone behind me answered for me.  
"Thank you Sango, it seems that has not been focusing in class again!" Mr. Mann said, annoyance in his voice "Class this is our new student Sango Taijiya, you'd do well to learn from her Higurashi" He said waving her to sit down. I turned around to thank the new girl but when I saw her she had her hands over her red face, she obviously was embarrassed so I let her be. Math finally ended and I was going to introduce myself to the new girl but by the time I had my things ready all I saw was her long black hair leaving the class room.  
"Keh, what a show off!" Inuyasha said looking in the direction she left before turning to me "I'll see you after school?" he asked making sure I was listening, I nodded and with that he left. The rest of the day was uneventful, English and biology were just monotonous. Come lunch Inuyasha had detention so I ate alone. I couldn't concentrate and I was just bored, I am pretty sure I failed my history test but that is nothing new. Finally it was time for my favorite, and last class of the day, auto. I walk into my class smiling excited to start working on engines when I bump into someone  
"Sorry!" I say bowing my head, when I look up it's the new girl from my Math class "Hey, you're in my math class!" I blurted out before I could stop myself 'oh kami, what was wrong with me?!' I thought to myself  
"My name is Sango, she said shyly" Extending a hand and I shook it  
"Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me Kai" I said smiling and she seemed stoop up straight as if she felt more bold and then I saw the teacher come in  
"Alright class, it's time for engines, said as he walked passed us and began his lesson simply nodding at Sango without introducing her. I saw her stance relax and the rest of class went by quickly. I learned that Sango transferred here from Japan like I did, she also had a younger brother and we hit it off talking about siblings.  
"Sango, would you like to hang out sometime?" I asked as we left class walking out to the student parking lot she nodded smiling  
"I'd love that" she turned and stopped, just then Inuyasha approached us  
"Ai, Kagome, let's get going!" He said looking at Sango "you're that know it all from our math class!" He said and Sango turned red, she looked away and suddenly she was leaving  
"Inuyasha!" I said angrily "That was so rude, you go say sorry right now!" I said gesturing over to Sango but she was gone  
"Keh, not my fault she's so sensitive!" He said and I just smacked his arm angrily "Fine, I'll say sorry in class tomorrow okay?" He looked down at his feet, he hated being scolded. I just sighed and stepped in front of him  
"You had something to show me?" I asked breaking the silence and he looked up and grabbed my hands  
"You swear you won't tell anyone?!" He said suddenly very serious again, he looked into my eyes looking for an answer I just nodded; he let go of one of my hands and dragged me with him with the other. I followed him silently as he led me into the forested area across the street from the school, if it was any other person I'd be very worried but I trusted Inuyasha with my life.


	2. Set

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY. TO BE HONEST IM GLAD CUZ I'D HAVE EFFED UP THE STORY ;)**

 **CHAPTER II**

Finally when we were deep in the forest he stopped and stood facing me "Kagome, I don't want to lose you but I need to do this, you need to see the real me" He said taking his gloves off and stepping away from me "please don't hate me" I heard him whisper and suddenly I felt something like wind surround us but it felt more powerful. I looked around and thought I saw a faint red hue around us but my thoughts all came to a halt when my eyes landed on Inuyasha, his black hair became silver, his hazel eyes became gold, his hair had to triangle shapes sticking out of it, and his face looked much more inhuman, right now in this moment he was out of this world attractive and I was pretty sure my heart had just stopped.  
"Inu-" I started to say when I realized that those little triangles on his hear where ears "Oh my Kami, you have puppy ears!" I squealed suddenly forgetting what was going on, all I could think about was the fact that he had little puppy ears on his head and that I really wanted to touch them. Inuyasha stood there incredulous at my reaction  
"you-you're not scared of me?" he said softly and then I froze, scanning the rest of him, his nails became claws; his body looked stronger and more muscular. I shook my head  
"No Yashie, you're still my best friend, no matter that you look like!" I said upset that he thought I would just up at leave him, then I looked him over again and understood why he was afraid of that "Look Yashie, yes I was surprised but I will always be here for you, you could have a second head and I would still love- be your best friend" I corrected that last part quickly, he smiled and closed the space between us  
"You're the only person who knows, and I'm glad you are my best friend Kaishie!" He said pulling me into a hug; yep he was definitely stronger in this form  
"Ca-can't breathe!" I said my hands against him chest, he looked down at me and quickly released me scratching the back of his head  
"Sorry, I forget how much stronger I am in my hanyou form" He said blushing "Thank you" He added with a half smile  
"It's okay, thanks for what?" I asked puzzled  
"For not hating the real me, for staying by me despite how weird I look" He said blushing again  
"Weird? You look awesome, and those puppy ear, oh my kami, I just want to grab them" I said without being able to stop myself, I felt my face heat up "I mean…their cute" I added and then hid my face in my hands "Kaishie" Inuyasha said grabbing my hands  
"It's okay, I don't mind" he slowly moved my hand to his ears and then released them "Just…um… be gentle" He said quietly and I had to fight the urge to pinch them, I slowly and gently stroked his ear, it was so soft! I stroked again and kept doing so until I saw his face, his eyes were closed and his face looked serious  
"Oh Kami, does it bother you that much?!" I said quickly removing my hands and sitting on the ground "Sorry I didn-" He put a finger to my lips  
"It doesn't bother me, I just haven't had anyone touch my ears except my mother, it's…" he began to explain but then hesitated to continue  
"It's what Yashie?" I urged him on "It's a very intimate thing" His face went red and he looked away  
"Intimate like how?" I asked inquiringly and that only made his face grow more red and he did a quick turn to look into my eyes  
"It's like a kiss" he said almost too quietly and he didn't look away from my eyes 'oh' was all I could say and I had to look away from his eyes  
"So I shouldn't do that anymore?" I asked disappointed not caring that he could plainly see that on my face  
"Dammit Kagome, I already told you it doesn't bother me" He said leaning his head towards me encouragingly. I hesitated but took his ears in my hands again  
"Your hair…er… fur? Is really soft" I said taking my hands away again leaning to his ear and they twitched at my breath. The motion made the hair tickle my nose and I bit his ear, he let out a yelp and was a few feet away from me, and I was on my butt on the ground  
"Oh kami, I have no idea what came over me, I am so sorry!" I said tears welling up in my eyes, he was in front of me quicker than I had thought possible his arms around me holding me while I tried not to cry, why was i being so emotional today?!  
"I didn't mean to scare you it's just, you caught me by surprise is all" He said his voice soft and sweet "I just didn't expect that, and it was more I had never felt that before" He added and he slowly loosened his arms around me to look at my face "Are you sure you're okay with me, you're not just in shock?" He asked a hint of fear in his voice  
"Inuyasha, I will Always be your friend" I emphasized always "Unless you started going on a killing spree, you started making fun of me and started to date that Yura chick again I would never leave you, actually I probably still wouldn't leave you if you did those things" I said exasperated, mostly at myself 'why did I have to like this boy so much?' I thought to myself and as my thoughts wondered I tried to wriggle myself out of his arms, before I do something else I regret "I… I should probably go home" I said getting up off the ground and patting the dirt off the back of my jeans, Inuyasha stood and did the same thing  
"I'm glad I showed you my true form" He said smiling, and then I felt the air around us change again but this time Inuyasha went back to the way he looked when I had met him, blonde hair hazel eyes and no puppy ears, I sighed in disappointment, I really liked those ears "I" He started to say as he put his hands in his pockets "I'll see you tomorrow" He looked up at me behind his long lashes and all I could think was how he looked like a pouting puppy  
"Bye Yashie, see you tomorrow" We gave each other a quick hug and then walked separate ways. I walked out of the forest, nearly getting lost but found my way out and to my car, this had definitely been a long and weird day, but I was happy to know more about the boy who was my best friend and my crush. I got into my car and drove home in silent thoughtfulness


	3. GO!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY.**

 **CHAPTER III**

I woke up to the sound of my mother pounding on my door  
"Kagome, you are late for school!" She screamed into my door "You have about 2 min to get ready and get out the door, There is money on the counter for lunch, get going!" She said before I heard her footsteps leave my door to my brother's room and I faintly heard her waking him up. I quickly grabbed my uniform, my black khaki pants, my burgundy button blouse and my school sweater. There was no sun out today so I grabbed my school jacket as well. I didn't bother to put my hair up I just quickly put a brush through my hair and ran out of my room, grabbed the cash my mother had left me and went out the door. I was grudgingly walking down the steps of our house when I saw a vehicle that wasn't mine parked at the bottom, it was a motorcycle, a matte black Ducati 1800 if I wasn't mistaken, I didn't know much about motorcycles because I was afraid that if I decided I wanted one my mother would break that dream, so I never let myself want one. When I got to the final steps of the stairs I saw who was with the bike  
"Yashie!?" I said shocked "When-what-What the hell?!" I was clearly confused  
"This has been mine for about four months but I usually don't take it to school unless Sesshomaru decides I'm not worth it to drive to school" He shrugged "I thought you'd want to start getting to know me fully seeing as me biggest secret didn't scare you off" He said blatantly

"Are you kidding?!" I said a huge smile spreading across my face "Hand me a helmet, we are so heading to school on this bad boy!" I squealed fighting the urge to jump up and down in excitement and Inuyasha just replied with his own smile and handed me a green helmet, which was my favorite color. He sat on the bike and patted the seat behind him, then it donned on me, the ride to school is about 20 minutes and I had to wrap my arms around him!  
"You sure you're okay with this?" He said noticing my hesitation "I can just follow behind your car" He added giving me an out  
"No, I want to ride, I just…" I thought of a good excuse "I've never been on one so I'm scared of you know, crashing" I said, inwardly praising myself for that one  
"Keh, you know I'd never let you get hurt, now get on the bike and don't forget to lean into the turns" He put his red helmet on and started the engine as I took my place behind him. I wrapped my arms loosely around him and he chuckled "Unless you wanna actually fall off you gotta hold on tightly" He mused, I tightened my grip and let my head rest against his back, this felt so nice, I needed to remind myself it was just to ride the bike to get to school, nothing more. He gently patted my hands and then with a rev of the engine we were off zipping through traffic, a feeling a never thought I'd experience. This had been the first time in a very long time that I was happy to be going to school. I tried to savor every moment clung around Inuyasha and the feeling of being on a motorcycle, but it was all over too quickly as I felt us come to a stop I knew I had to let go but I decided to hold on for a little more or at least until he told me to go but he didn't. We sat there for a few minutes and I felt his hands over mine caressing them as if telling me not to let go, finally I heard a voice calling over

"Kagome-mama!" I release my grip around Inuyasha and turn to greet Rin running over with a big smile on her face, her little side ponytail bouncing as she ran "look!" She said overflowing with pride as she showed me her spelling test; she got every single one of them right  
"Wow, good job Rin!" I said getting off the bike entirely and pulling her into hug "I'm so proud of you" I added smiling, if I were to ever have kids I'd hope they would be just like Rin  
"Thank you Mama, Papa- I mean Sesshomaru helped me practice at home" She admitted but still smiled proudly now looking at her test. Finally I felt someone behind me and assumed it was Inuyasha so I just looked at Rin and continued talking  
"You're so smart, soon you'll be smarter than I am!" I said joking and she just grinned at me  
"Keh, it ain't that hard with your test marks" Inuyasha joked and I turned and glared at him he just smiled smugly finally I turned away from him and said bye to Rin as the Junior classes started soon and me and Inuyasha didn't have a first class. I watched her little figure run away and turned back to Inuyasha who was adjusting his bag on his shoulder  
"I'm only bad at history and Math by the way" I said defending myself from his earlier comment "At least I am better at English than you" I joked remembering all the times I had to spell check his homework for him, who the heck spells 'door' wrong! I chuckled and he looked at me inquisitively

"What's so funny?" He asked smirking

"Just thinking about how your niece spells better than you is all" I smiled mockingly

"I bet she's also better at math than you are" He joked

"I'm not that bad at math!" I defended myself "I just can't do algebra or math that involves more than just numbers." I looked down at my hands 'who needs to know SIN, COS and TAN for real life anyways?' I thought to myself  
"You're right, you're not bad at math" He said smiling "but you gotta admit you are terrible at history!" He insisted  
"Yea okay, I'll give you that one, my memory sucks!" I smiled at him

"I dunno, you remembered all the lyrics to that one Tim McGraw song" we laughed at the memory

****FLASH BACK**** [Next chapter ;) ]


	4. Tim McGraw

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!**

 **CHAPTER IV**

**** FLASHBACK****

I stood in front of my mirror starting at the familiar person, she looked just like me except she was wearing makeup and a dress and her hair was done half up and in curls. I straightened my dress looking and myself from every angle, while putting my cardigan on. 'This feels like a first date' I thought looking at my outfit, the dress was his favorite color and it clung very nicely to my chest accentuating the little curves I have without being to revealing in the cleavage area. I traced the little yellow beaded flower on the dress, it stood out against the red, I jumped when I heard my name being called  
"Kagome, Inuyasha is here!" Sota shouted up the stairs I could hear him and Inuyasha talking, I took a deep breath, grabbed my jacket and walked down the stairs  
"So, did you finally beat level 29 in-" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as his eyes met mine, my heart started beating faster I could swear he would hear it, I just smiled and stopped when I reached the last step  
"Wow Kagome you are so lovely!" My mother said coming out of the kitchen "have fun you two, please be safe and call me when you get there and when you leave to come home" She said smiling, my mother knew how much I felt for Inuyasha but she would never let on or let him know, I smiled at her

"Thanks mama, and thanks for the tickets!" my mother bought my two tickets to the Tim McGraw concert as an early birthday gift  
"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi, and I promise that Kagome is in great hands tonight" Inuyasha smiled and then looked back at me  
"Let's go?" he said his voice sounded a bit different, a bit higher than usual but I ignored it and nodded before walking passed him to the car. We had agreed to take my car because he didn't live to far away and we really didn't want to ask Sesshomaru for a ride.  
Inuyasha insisted on driving and eventually I reluctantly handed him the keys. The drive was about forty-five minutes and we talked and laughed and listened to my favorite Tim McGraw CD until we arrived, my mother went all out and bought us VIP tickets, fortunately that also gave us special parking privileges. We parked almost right by the doors and went into the concert, Inuyasha had grabbed my hand saying he didn't want to lose me in the crowd of people, I smiled and didn't complain. When we finally reached our seats, the into band started to play  
"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked grabbing his wallet from his bag "My treat!" He smiled  
"Not really, but if you insist, I'll share whatever you are having" I smiled he nodded and left to get our food. As I sat there I saw a group of guys in cowboy hats laughing and then one of them looked at me, he had long black hair pulled into a high pony tail and piercing blue eyes, he was wearing brown work pants and a grey plaid button up. He started walking towards me and I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as he approached me  
"Hey beautiful" He smiled "What is a beauty like you doing here all alone?" He asked sitting on the back of the seat in front of me  
"I'm not alone" I said trying not to show how nervous I was, I am not one to talk to strangers especially random guys, and he looked about our age "My friend just went to get us some food, he should be back any minute now"  
"Friend eh, you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked smirking "I can change that if you want" He said moving beside me, he flung his arm around my shoulders and smiled. I was just about to push him away when Inuyasha showed up  
"Who the fuck are you?!" He growled "Get the hell away from Kagome!" He said noticing that I looked uncomfortable, he shoved the black haired guy away, making him stubble backward over a bag and smack his head on a seat "My name is Kouga" He said rubbing the side of his head "I'll be seeing you around, Kagome" He said with a smile and left. Inuyasha and I sat down without another word until the concert started and we acted like nothing happened dancing and singing along, when 'my little girl' came on he wrapped his arm around my shoulders to comfort me. My dad used to sing this song to me when I was little and it had always made my teary but now that he was gone it was much more emotional.

Finally after I had dried my tears and the last song ended me and Inuyasha went back stage to meet my idol and he gave me a signed t-shirt and Inuyasha got a button. When we got into the car he waited for me to get into the car before turning to me  
"Who was that guy?!" I heard the hurt in his voice "Did you actually like him?" He asked looking down at his hands  
"Oh God's no!" I said laughing "I don't even know him, let alone like him!" I explained and he relaxed but the hurt never left his eyes, he started the car turned on my CD and the drive home was silent except for the voice of Tim McGraw. Finally we pulled up to my house

"I'm sorry" he broke the silence grabbing my hands and I looked up at him his eyes soft we looked at each other and he started to get closer, my heart started to beat faster and my mind panicked  
"I forgot to call my mom!" I blurted making him back away, "I gotta go, I'll see you at school Monday Yashie!" I said and we got out of the car, he tossed me my keys and without another word I ran up the stairs to my house. 'why did I stop him?!' I thought to myself, finally I got home kissed my mother good night and plopped myself on my bed. I was about to fall asleep when I felt my phone go off, I got a text message  
'I left you a gift at your door step,  
have a good night Kaishie'

Inuyasha texted, along with a smiley face. I was too tired to go downstairs but I forced myself to get up and check anyways, when I got there, there was a small box and a note that read

'Thanks for tonight, I hope we never forget it!

You will probably like this more than me

-from your friend, Yashie'

I smiled at the note and opened the box, it was the button he had gotten at the concert but attached to the button was our tickets. I grinned and my heart melted, this was the most sentimental thing he has ever done. I took the little box up to my room and passed out on my bed on top of my sheets

**** END FLASH BACK****


	5. Run

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!**

 **CHAPTER V**

I was about to ask Inuyasha about that night when I saw he wasn't paying attention either. He looked as if he had been thinking as well. He turned to me and smiled  
"That night was fun, we should do something like that again" He said smiling and I just looked at him "I mean if you want to" he added looking at the face I made  
"Oh no, sorry, yes I would love to it's just I didn't think you had fun after the whole thing with that Kouga guy" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't change his mind, his face twisted into a grimace  
"I had forgotten about him" He said, clearly lying "Let's not bring that wolf up again okay?" He sneered  
"Wolf?" I asked and thought about it "Is he like you?!" I asked suddenly and he looked insulted  
"NO! I mean yes and no." He snipped "He is a wolf Youkai and I am a dog Hanyou" He explained and I looked at him like he had just grew a second head right in front of me  
"There are more of you? What are you guys, like your own society?" I asked incredulously  
"There used to be" he stated "But now we are basically all in hiding cuz if humans found out about us we would be hunted and killed and basically there would be war" He added a sense of urgency in his eyes

"And that's why you wanted to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone beforehand right?" I asked already knowing the answer  
"Yes, but I knew after about the first several months that if I ever told you I could trust you" He smiled  
"Why did you wait years to tell me than?" I asked a bit hurt "If you trusted me I mean" he took my hands  
"Because I was scared you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore or that you would be scared of me. Although now I know how stupid I was thinking that" He said thoughtfully "You are the most understanding, loyal and caring person I know, I should never have doubted you" He pulled me into a hug "I will Never doubt you again!" I hugged him back  
"Good!" I whispered my head against his chest, he is being very affectionate lately, but I am not about to complain, I'll just enjoy it while it lasts I relax in his arms and he shifts us until I am on his lap  
"Good koneko" He says patting my head and I smack his chest and we laugh together. The bell rings for next class and we both stand up to go, time for school to bring down our great mood. He looked at me and half smiled as if reading my thoughts and we walked to math class. When I got to my seat I realized that Sango wasn't behind me anymore she was on the other side of the room. I looked at Inuyasha and gave him a look before whispering "Say sorry, now!" and he scoffed before walking over to her  
"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday's comment, It was rude of me" he said halfheartedly and she opened her mouth to say something but before she could Mr. Mann came in and told everyone to get to their seats. Math class went by quickly as he gave us the block to study for Fridays test, when the bell rang for class end I didn't bother to grab my stuff before going to Sango

"You don't have to move across the room you know, Inuyasha didn't mean to upset you" I smiled reassuringly  
"I don't- I can't sit near him" she said "Be careful Kagome, he might not be who you think he is" she said quickly and turned and bound out of the class room before I could respond  
"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha said making me jump  
"I'm not sure" I lied hoping he hadn't overheard us "Time for English" I said and walked towards Ms. Clarke's room. In English we were reading the original Beauty and the Beast by French novelist Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. I laughed at the slight irony after finding out about Inuyasha and how he thought I wouldn't like him anymore after he showed me his true self. The teacher read aloud, we were at the part where Beauty had fallen in love with the beast but turned down him proposal in cowardice and then my mind began to wander as I started to day dream. I thought about how maybe one day Inuyasha would propose to me and how I would probably faint and think it was a dream. My thoughts interrupted by the school bell, yet again, I sighed and gathered my things for Biology. We were learning about cell structure and I just hid myself behind my text book and dozed off until lunch time. I ran and bought my food from the cafeteria and went to our lunch spot behind the tech room and sat down and waited for Inuyasha. After about ten minutes I just assumed he had gotten detention again, he and his smart mouth seemed to always get him in trouble. I took out my phone to text him but I had 2 unread text messages one form my mom and one from Inuyasha, I checked my mom's first

 _Kagome, please do not forget that tonight  
you have an interview for Taisho enterprises  
at seven pm, good luck my dear  
–love mom_

I bit my lip nervously thinking about the interview, my mother had been insisting I find a part time job so that I can get used to working before I am out of school I put that thought in the back of my mind as I checked the text from Inuyasha

 _Hey, meet me where I told you my secret!  
I've got another surprise for you  
-Yashie_

I shook my head and chuckled, I guess I had to get used to this now that he was opening up to me about everything. I texted him that I would be there as soon as I could, I walked out to the forest. I passed a couple who were making out against a tree and a group of smokers. I pulled my sweater over my mouth to minimize the smell of smoke and I made my way to what I thought was the spot we were yesterday I leaned against a tree taking out the chips I bought with my lunch. I ate silently as I waited for Inuyasha, I started to grow impatient

"Inuyasha!" I called out hoping he would hear me and waited for a response but instead I heard rustling in a bush nearby, great just what I need, I was probably gunna get attacked by squirrels with my luck. I turned to the noise and saw Inuyasha  
"You are like way off on where we were last time" He said smirking as he walked towards me  
"Hey, it's not like I have canine senses" I joked but he just frowned  
"I guess that's true" He said tonelessly, I sighed, he seemed very easy to upset recently and I didn't like it, I hated seeing him upset in any ways  
"I wish I could be a dog hanyou like you" I said trying to make him feel better, he looked up at me shocked  
"W-why?!" his voice incredulous

"Because then you wouldn't have had to hide it from me and I'd know how you feel" I said matter of fact lik, he shook his head  
"I wanted to show you something" he said changing the subject, pulling something out that looked like a canister you roll paintings into  
"Oh! You paint?" I joked "That's not weird Yashie" he rolled his eyes and then looked around before becoming his true self, this was gunna take some getting used to. He opened the canister and pulled out a sheathed sword "whoa buddy! You know I won't tell anyone right?!" I faked being scared, he just chuckled

"You're such a smart ass, you know that?" he grabbed the handle of the sword and looked at me smiling "ready?" He asked and as I nodded he unsheathed the sword, as it came out it seemed to expand in the open air and looked much too big to have fit in that small katana sized sheath, it looked more like a falchion samurai sword mix, and had fur around the base of the blade.  
"Holy- Kami, is it magic?!" I grinned in amazement

"Technically it's full of Youkai energy but yes it's basically Magic, only someone with the desire to protect human life can wield it, it's the only thing my father left me, fortunately for me it burns Sesshomaru's greedy hands and he can't use it" He grinned triumphantly, I stared at him and the sword in awe my mouth hung open "I was gunna show you it's wind scar but I think people would notice if my blew half of the forest away" He said joking he put the sword in its sheath and handed it to me "Open it, if someone without yoki in their blood tries to wield it, it looks different" I did as he instructed and pulled out what looked like a beaten and rusted katana, raising and eye brow I re sheathed it and handed it back to him  
"That, is incredible" I said truthfully "Thanks for showing me that" I smiled and he put it back in the painting canister and smiled up at me his gaze making me suddenly feel nervous "We should probably head back to school" I said about to walk away but he grabbed my hand  
"Kagome?" I turned around, a puzzled look on my face "I- I'm sorry for this" He said quickly and before I could ask him what he meant he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, the canister and my bag making a thud when it hit the ground and I stared at him my eyes wide, his lips to mine. When my body finally caught up to my mind I closed my eyes and kissed him back my hands finding their way to his hair and reluctantly we pulled away. We looked at each other breathless and suddenly it hit me 'I just kissed my best friend, the guy I had been pining over for over two years' And my fight of flight kicked it  
"I- I gotta get to history!" I blurted running away, every part of me wanted to turn around and tell him that I liked it and that I liked him but another part of me is scared that he only did that because of the excitement and that he didn't actually like me back. I finally made it to history about five minutes early, the bell hadn't even rung yet, so I sat outside my classroom panting trying to slow my breathing. I placed my hand over my beating heart and closed my eyes ' Inuyasha just kissed me' I thought over and over again, this wasn't a dream, but I just ran away from him.


	6. Love

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!**

 **CHAPTER VI**

After school ended I basically ran to the student parking lot, I scanned the lot for my car then remembered that I had gotten a ride with Inuyasha. I sat down at the door closest to his bike and thought about what had happened at lunch, it made the rest of school hard to focus on, I was even so out of it in auto class that I couldn't even enjoy it. I took out my phone and it had two missed calls from Inuyasha, I thought about calling him back but knew he had to talk about what happened and I wanted to prolong it as long as possible. I called my mom telling her that I was going to my interview straight from school, she wished me luck and just as I was hanging up there was a figure standing in front of me  
"Hey, you're Kagome right?" The familiar voice asked and I looked up in shock, it was that Kouga guy from the Tim McGraw concert, this was not going to end well if Inuyasha showed up  
"No, I think you should leave" I lied quickly "What are you doing here anyways, I'm sure if you were in this high school, I'd know" I asked curious  
"I came to pick up one of my brothers actually, his name is Hakkaku he's in grade ten" He explained and as if on cue a tanned average height male appears beside Kouga, his hair was shaved into a platinum blonde Mohawk, his eyes were such a dark brown they looked black and I noticed how much him and Kouga looked un related  
"Hi Kouga, sorry I took so long the teacher kept me again" The boy said apologetically "Oh hey, you're that girl from the concert, Kouga told us about" He said looking down to me "I'm Hakkaku" He said putting his hand out I just looked at Kouga, trying to play this I am not Kagome thing  
"I think you need to leave" I repeated my earlier statement, and just as I was about to get up I heard someone else approach us  
"You again!?" Inuyasha growled "Get the fuck away from her, you mangy wolf!" He growled for real this time, he sounded like an angry dog  
"What are you gunna do about it you mutt" He grinned and before anyone could say another word I saw Inuyashas fist make contact with Kougas jaw "You're gunna pay for that you disgusting dog!" and a crowd started to slowly form in the parking lot, I panicked not wanting Inuyasha to get in trouble for yet another fight, and also didn't want to see anyone get hurt. I quickly stood up and stopped in between them  
"I am not some trophy for you two boys to fight over!" I shouted and they both just kept glaring and growling at each other "Kouga, I don't even know you so please just leave, it's not happening" I pointed for him to leave and heard Inuyasha chuckle  
"And you!" I said turning to him, not bothering to see if Kouga had left "You and I need to have a little chat!" I said angrily I felt a strange power around me and I saw how terrified Inuyasha looked, I grabbed his wrist and walked away from the crowd that had started to disperse after they realized there wasn't going to be a fight  
"Kagome, you're burning my wrist!" Inuyasha whined and I ignored him until we rounded the corner of the school where I let him go and turned to face him. He rubbed his wrists a pained look in his eyes  
"I don't know what the hell is going on, but you have two minutes to explain what happened in that forest and why you are acting like a jealous boyfriend recently!" I pretended to look down at a watch and looked at him and he squirmed on his feet  
"I- I like you Kagome, like like you" He said quietly "I have for a while but I was scared to tell you, and I thought even if you felt the same that when you found out my secret it would change how you felt about me" He explained looking down at his feet still rubbing at his wrist a bit  
"Oh" was all I managed to say before walking to sit against the school wall "Why?" I asked looking down at my fidgeting thumbs  
"Because Kaishie, you're the only person I know who is kind, caring, understanding, funny and over all you make me feel normal, not like the freak I really am" He said taking a seat beside me, I nudged his shoulder with mine  
"You're not a freak" I said resting my head on his shoulder "You're still my best friend, you just happen to have puppy ears and primal dog instincts" I placed my hand on his and saw the mark on his wrist "Did I do that?!" I asked examining his wrists more intently  
"I think so," He said wincing when I touched it "When you grabbed my wrist it felt like the skin was starting to heat up then it was burning" He explained, taking his hand away from mine  
"What? But I'm just a normal human, and I'm definitely not that strong. Am I a freak?!" I asked shaking my head "I'm sorry I hurt you" I whispered looking down at my hands, how in the world did I burn him? Then I remembered that strange feeling of power that surrounded me before I grabbed his wrist "do you…" I started and he looked up at me "Do you think I'm like you?" I asked quietly  
"No" he said immediately "Although I think I know what happened" He said pensively "You need to come over and talk to Sesshomaru" He grabbed my hand, without hesitation I stood and followed him to his bike  
"By the way" I said as we walked "I like you too" I said smiling and he stopped and pulled me into a kiss, as we share our second kiss I suddenly felt a drop of water on my face, I pulled away and when I looked up I saw the cloudy skies had darkened and it was starting to rain  
"My first kiss in the rain" I said smiling and I kissed him again this time the kiss was deep and full of need, we stood there getting rained on as we began a new chapter in our friendship.  
After a much needed breather I felt my phone vibrate in my poket  
"One second" I said pulling my phone out and saw the text on my screen  
 _Kagome, there is going to be a big rain storm  
tonight, please make sure you are safe and if  
you need to stay at your cousins house until  
the storm has passed. She lives right by where  
your interview will be. Keep safe and warm  
-mom  
_I groaned thinking about the possibility at having to stay at Kikyou's for the night, don't get me wrong, my cousin is sweet and all but I feel like ever since we became teenagers everything between us is a competition.  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked resting his head on my shoulder from behind me  
"Mom says there is a storm warning for tonight and that if it gets too bad after my interview I should stay at my cousin Kikyou's house" I explained  
"Oh, and you don't like Kikyou?" He raised an eyebrow "I've never even heard of this cousin of yours and I thought I met your entire family!" he chuckled  
"Well, you did meet her but you thought she was me. She was the 'me' that was acting strange at my family Christmas dinner" I said quietly  
"What? That's impossible you guys would look like twins than!" he said taken aback, I just gave him a half hearted smile and looked down at my hands  
"That's why I don't like being around her, even her own mother confuses us, and usually its like a bug stupid life competition with her. She's only a year older but she thinks she needs to point out how much better at things she is or how much smarter" I said still refusing to look up  
"Well, she may look like you, but there is only one Kagome, and you're the person I like, not the Kikyou I met at Christmas" He said grabbing my chin and bringing my lips to his gently  
"you know, I could get used to this" I said a blush crept up on my cheeks and he smiled and kissed me again  
"Let's get going to my house, we can talk to Sesshomaru before this interview you never told me about" He joked and we left to his house.  
This time the ride was more than comfortable with my arms wrapped around him, even though it was raining I felt warm against him. When we arrived at Inuyashas house he parked the bike and helped me off. His house was just a little larger than mine but it didn't have that nice Victorian style to it. It looked like a stereo typical rich person's mansion, with large windows, almost gold looking trimmings around the trimmings and white side paneling. I had only been here a handful of times, after the first visit I decided I didn't like having any interactions involving Sesshomaru. I used to have a small crush on him too but that was over and done with very quickly as he isn't the easiest person to get along with. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and we walked into his house together


	7. Interview

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!**

 **CHAPTER VII**

"Sesshomaru, you home?!" Inuyasha called out and no sooner than he stopped Sesshomaru was in front of us  
"You don't have to full this home with your annoying voice you hanyou, this Sesshomaru can hear you just fine" He said with a smirk  
"This Kagome things you shouldn't be such a jerk to your little brother!" I said upset at how the word 'hanyou' made Inuyasha tense, Sesshomaru scoffed and walked away  
"Wait! I think she's a miko" Inuyasha said quickly, making Sesshomaru stop in his tracks  
"Are you sure?" He said tonelessly, without bothering to turn around  
"Yes, I felt it, she burned my wrist earlier when she grabbed it" He said in a softer tone, now Sesshomaru turned around and was towering over me, my stomach was doing flips, I usually felt a bad gut feeling when he was around but this time it was much worse  
"What are you feeling right now?" Sesshomaru asked glaring at me and I just gave him a dumfounded look and he rolled his eyes "Kagome, do you have a weird feeling like a stomach pain?" He asked again speaking as if I was a child or stupid, but his closeness made it hard to get mad, I just felt afraid  
"Yes" I said in a whisper my hand went to my stomach subconsciously and slowly the feeling went away and Sesshomaru was a few feet away  
"This girl known nothing about her own self, that's sad. You are right though Inuyasha, she is as you've said. Now do not bother me I have business to attend to" He said walking away  
"What the hell is going on, what is a miko?" asked staring at the spot Sesshomaru used to be  
"It's someone who has spiritual powers" Inuyasha said with a half smile and then he face look very sad "They were trained to hate people like me and my brother"  
"oh" I sank to the floor and looked down at my hands and he continued to explain what it meant that I was a miko; I saw ink on my hand and remembered filling out the application for my interview today "oh crap! What time is it?!" I said jumping up from the ground and pulling out my phone, as I checked the time I heard the sky rumble. Looks like my mom was right, there was going to be a terrible storm, but I can't miss that interview. "My interview starts in twenty minutes and it takes over fifteen minutes to get there!" I started to panic; I hadn't even gotten changed yet.  
"Calm down! Get changed and I'll take you there!" Inuyasha said almost shouting and I got up and obliged.

I got to my interview about two minutes late, 'not a good first impression' I thought going as quickly as I could into the building trying my best to avoid people and suddenly I bump into someone and end up landing on my bottom. I look up and see a fair skinned, tall older man with long black hair and brown eyes that looked near red  
"Sorry!" I said standing up and rubbing my rear  
"It's fine" He said amused "Would you happen to Kagome Higurashi?" He asked, I nodded praying in the back of my mind that this wasn't my future boss  
"Yes, do I know you?" I asked cautiously  
"Not yet" He smirked "My name is Naraku, we had an interview scheduled for five minutes ago" He chuckled at the horrified look on my face  
"Oh. I am so sorry!" I breathed "I was trying to deal with a personal matter and I... I am sorry for wasting your time" I said bowing my head about to leave, I assumed that he wouldn't bother with someone who can't even show up to an interview on time  
"Are you not interested in the job ?" He watched me poise myself to leave  
"Oh, no I would still like the job, it's just I didn't think, I thought you wouldn't want me to work here after being late" I explained and he smiled at me causing me to shiver, his eyes look as if they were hiding something behind that smile and the smile looked very unnatural on him.  
"Well if you don't have 'personal' matters to attend we can do your interview now" He gestured to the elevator, I nodded and without another word he began to walk to the elevator while I trailed behind him. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach ever since I bumped into him, maybe I was just nervous. As we get to the floor his office is on he walks out to the receptionists desk "Kagura, please make sure that is tended to as I close up some other business quickly" He said checking him cell phone, when the woman nodded he put the phone to his ear and walked away talking. I looked at the woman behind the desk; she looked like a female version of Naraku, but more feminine  
"Would you like anything to drink ?" Kagome asked standing up  
"Kagome" I said and she looked confused "Call me Kagome" I smiled and she was taken aback but then cleared her throat her face becoming soft and emotionless before smiling  
"Kagome, would you like a drink" She asked again and just like with Naraku I felt a shiver go through me  
"J-just water is good for me" I said quickly my voice betraying me, but she seemed to pass it off as nerves and went to get me some water. I was looking around at the little offices noticing that all of them looked very personalized except one, Naraku was in his office and I noticed that there was nothing but office essentials in it; he had no pictures or anything.  
"Here you go Kagome" Kagura's voice made me jump, I smiled apologetically cuz the 'eep' I made, made her jump as well  
"Thank you Kagura" I said with a sweet smile she nodded her head and went back to her desk to work and as if on cue Naraku came out of his office, he gestured for me to go to him and I nervously got up and headed to his office.  
After twenty or so minutes of questioning I was sick of talking about myself and was ready to finish the interview or change the subject  
"Why is your office so bare?" I interrupted him, unable to keep my thoughts from escaping my lips, he tilted his head in confusion "I mean don't you have family pictures and stuff like everyone else?" I explained, he chuckled darkly  
"I don't wish to display my personal life to strangers or co-workers" He said pointedly "As for a family, I have an adopted daughter and two adopted sons" He answered my question smiling at the word adopted. I thought about how crazy and hard working he must be to have three children and be a single parent  
"I see" I breathed out, not realizing that I had been holding my breath  
"Back to the interview" He chuckled darkly again "Kagome as far as I can see, you are perfect for this job!" He smiled standing and offering a hand, I looked at him incredulously before I stood up and shook his hand  
"Thank you very much Mr.?" I said realizing that even in my email it only said 'Naraku'  
"Just Naraku is fine" He smirked and wished me a good night. As I exited the building I was shocked to see Sesshomaru come out behind me  
"What are you doing here?" I asked sincerely curious  
"I own this building and it's company" He said flatly like I was stupid, I stared at him in complete surprise.

Effing script keeps effing up! If you even see a chapter that looks like someone threw up on the screen refresh in like 5 or 10 minutes I'l have noticed right away cuz i preview my chapters after posting and i should have fixed it. Thank you to anyone reading this It's been many years since I've written any type of story!:)


	8. Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!**

 **CHAPTER VIII**

"What?! I knew you had a job on the side of going to University but I didn't know you owned Taisho Industries!" I said unable to hide the shock and amazement from my voice, the night sky lit up from the storm as lightning filled the clouds.  
"Human, my name is Sesshomaru Taisho, how did you not piece that together" He said everything slowly like he was speaking to a young child  
"Hey! I am not stupid; there is no need to talk down to me!" I growled, human like but a growl none the less, "Inuyasha's last name is Izayoi, and I didn't think you had a different last name. Besides it's not like you even share details about yourself!" I could feel the heat in my face as I grew angrier, Sesshomaru smirked and suddenly all my emotions were replaced with shock, I had never seen any emotion touch this man's face, let anole stay there for a prolonged time. AS I thought this his face went back to the icy façade he always had up with a hint on annoyance in his eyes,  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!" He growled, a real growl trying to make me afraid, and then I was angry again. I hated that he thought he could scare me, he was annoying not scary  
"Because…" I pinched the bridge on my nose to calm my nerves "Forget it, you aren't worth the breath" I said walking away but I felt a strong hand on my arm, thunder happened to strike at that same moment.  
"Woman you will explain yourself or apologize to this Sesshomaru!" He pulled me to face him but instead of having me face him I tripped landing against his body and he froze as our bodies came in contact with one another, I could feel the brush heating my entire face, I don't like Sesshomaru but I couldn't deny how attractive he was. I took a second to balance myself still leaning on Sesshomaru slightly. As I started to pull away from him he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back to his chest, about to protests I heard a crash and saw a body land on the ground in front of me  
"Oh my god" I whispered as I stare at the lifeless body in front of me on the floor. My back feels cold as Sesshomaru back away from me, I turn to face him "Y-you saved me!" I stared at him all my emotions attacking me at once; fear, anger, sadness, confusion, nervousness and one that was completely unsettling, lust. I expected Sesshomaru to just shrug and walk away instead that smirk appeared on his face again  
"I can't have another one of my employee's die" He stated gesturing to the body on the ground, I was upset that he was turning this into a joke but at the same time I was still in shock that yet again he was smirking at me. "I will give you a ride home" He said, not giving me time to argue we walked passed me and opened the passenger door to his car, the same spider I had admired the other day, I wordlessly stared at him as I get into the car. I feel like my life is never going to be normal again, I look out the window, watching the rain streak down and see a blurred Sesshomaru talking to someone and handing them a business car before getting into the car  
"The press is going to have a field day with this" He sighed and just as quickly as he had gotten in the car we were headed toward my house. The drive was quiet, as I expected it would be but it didn't bother me, it was a nice silence. I would occasionally check my phone, I had texted Inuyasha about my interview and the falling man, I texted my mother that I was on my way home and then I was just sitting there silently. In the corner of my eye I would see Sesshomaru look at me once in a while but his face was back to the same icy mask as usual, when his phone rang I yelped in surprise at the sudden noise. He reached for the speaker button on his cars Bluetooth, for such an old car it was very modern on the inside with all the gadgets and things of this generation.  
"Sesshomaru, I am with a guest" Sesshomaru spoke  
"Oh sorry Sesshomaru-sama but the police called and want your statement about what happened at Taisho building" The man on the other line said, his voice sounded shrill and panicked  
"Thank you Jaken, I will come back to the office after I drop off my guest, I will be thirty minutes" Sesshomaru said no emotion in his voice and without another word he hung up.  
"I-I can get out here if you need to go back?" I said quietly  
"Woman, it is very late for y-"I sighed  
"Kagome" I interrupted him "my name is Kagome, not woman, not bitch, not human. Ka-Go-Me" I said annoyed at how he never called me by my name, he growled annoyed and it surprised me, he isn't one to get upset, what was going on with him today!  
"Kagome" He growled again "Do not cut me of when I am speaking!" He glared at me quickly before he looked back to the road. I sat their speechless at his reaction and how his face still hadn't returned to its usual icy mask, he looked annoyed or angry I wasn't sure  
"I'm sorry" I said quietly and he looked at me surprised, I have said many things to him but never once said sorry not even if he growled or threatened me. He sighed  
"Kagome, it is very late; I would not be a gentleman if I let you walk home alone at this hour, especially during a storm." He finally finished his earlier sentence, his face went back to its icy mask but his voice was soft, I was sure that all of this was a dream and that I would wake up and my friend wouldn't have just told me he was a Hanyou, he hadn't kissed me, I hadn't found out I was some freak with powers, and Sesshomaru wasn't acting out of character. I pinched myself to made sure 'ow' I muttered under my breath and Sesshomaru parked in front of my house, he looked over to me rubbing my hand  
"Thanks for the ride" I said with a sweet smile and he gave me a nod in response, I got out of the car and to my surprise so did Sesshomaru.  
"It would be uncivil to let you walk to your door alone" He stated flatly, I shrugged and walked up the steps to my house, Sesshomaru soundlessly following behind  
"Okay I'm home, you can stop babysitting me" I said wishing he would let me be but he came closer and my heart started to quicken  
"Have a good night Kagome" He whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes as he was gone, I hadn't even realized that my eyes had closed. This week was just getting weirder and weirder, I sighed pulling out my keys to get into my house. I grabbed a piece of bread so I wouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach and then went right to sleep once I finished and lay down.


	9. MrHigurashi

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!  
WHHAATT!? A double chapter post?! haha this will happen once in an while but don't get used to it ;) Thank you to my followers :D Enjoy**

 **CHAPTER IX**

Three days had passed and I was grateful for the rain storm being over and now I was looking forward to school because it was a wonderful distraction, especially now that Inuyasha and I have finally made our relationship official. Sango had been avoiding me and I usually wouldn't care but it confused me after we had such a great talk on Monday. I woke up without an alarm or my mother knocking on my door when I looked at the clock on my bedside table I panicked, it is 9am, and my mother would never let me sleep in! I quickly got out of bed and threw on my uniform before heading downstairs putting my hair up while I jumped down the steps when I got to the bottom of the stairs my heart stopped. I saw my mother face down on the counter quivering a picture of my father in her hand and two policemen at the dining table with my grandfather, who looked as if he had been crying

"Sota?" I asked looking at my brother who was sitting on the couch sobbing "What happened?!" I asked a thousand things raced through my mind but Sota only looked up and started to sob harder  
"Ms. Higurashi , Please sit down" one of the officers said as he walked towards me, he had semi long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail he had fair skin and his eyes were a deep blue, and he looked too young to be a police officer. I noticed he was staring at me, I hadn't straightened my shirt as I came down so it was slight tucking up and you could see my midriff I quickly fixed my shirt and he cleared his throat and shook his head. 'Ugh, boys!' I thought thinking that this man was supposed to be a cop, but he was looking at me the way I look at chocolate cake.  
"What is going on I asked" breathing heavily praying that they were all just overreacting  
"My name is Officer Miroku" he offered a hand and I shook it quickly pulling my hand away impatient "I have been on your fathers case since he disappeared and I am afraid have some troubling news" He said earnestly and I braced myself for the worst news possible  
"We think we have found your father's body" He explained and my heart crumbled at those words "The body was found in the river and had all of your fathers I.D's and characteristics" He continued and I just sat there shocked and staring at this man incredulously, I felt hallow and I felt nothing, not pain, sorrow, anger I just felt empty  
"Ms. Higurashi?" Miroku said waving his hand in front of me but I felt paralyzed, and when I looked to my mother one last time I broke  
"NO!" I shouted and got up and ran out of the house, I needed a distraction so I called Inuyasha, it rang several times before he picked up  
"Kagome where are you, you are missing school" He said his voice sad and he was worried "Are you okay?" He asked and I couldn't speak I just shook my head and started to sob "Oh my god Kagome, are you crying?! I'm coming over don't go anywhere!" He shouted into the phone and I nodded my head subconsciously feeling stupid because I knew he couldn't see me. When he hung up I sank to the ground and I cried, this was the most I had every cried in my life, my body was shaking violently, I could barely breath, it felt as off something was crushing my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could see who it was he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap letting me cry it out  
"It's okay Kaishie, I am here" Inuyasha said stroking my hair and giving me a gentle squeeze. I don't know how long we sat there but it started to rain and we were getting soaked, I didn't care though all I could think of was making myself forget so as my cry slowed I peeked up at Inuyasha whose eyes were closed and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his catching him by surprise. It only took a couple second before he was kissing me back and I sat there in his lap as he deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer. We both jumped as someone cleared his throat, it was the police man, Miroku  
"we need one of you to come and I identify the body, your mother and brother have refused so I need you or your grandfather to accompany me to the morgue" He explained sorrow in his voice. Inuyasha looked at me confusion in his face and I just nodded at his unspoken question and he gasped and hugged me tightly  
"I am so sorry Kagome!" He said kissing my head; I knew he understood what body they were talking about. I fought the tears threatening to fall again so I could answer  
"I-I w-will g-go" My voice shook and sounded horse from all the crying  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said quietly and I nodded, he turned to the officer "I am coming as well"  
"Very well Inuyasha, please don't make a habit of getting involved though, and give your brother my regards" Miroku said with a small smile and Inuyasha laughed  
"Yea sure" He said sarcastically and he saw the confusion on my face "Miroku and I went to elementary school together, he saved me when I was being picked on" He frowned at that last part, I smiled at Miroku, glad that Inuyasha was protected by more than just me. I remembered the reason that Miroku was at my house and started to feel upset again  
"We should go um…" I said quietly not wanting to finish that sentence  
"Yes, follow me" Miroku stood up straight and walked down the stairs to his car, it had still been raining but none of us seemed to care in the least as we got into the police car dripping wet. The drive was quiet as we drove to the last place I ever wanted to be and Inuyasha held me as we sat in the back and I let the tears release once again, he wouldn't say anything he would just silently stroke my hair and back soothing me. I was grateful for the closeness and happy that he was comforting me as my boyfriend not just a friend  
"Here we are" Miroku broke the silence and got out to open the back door for us "are you sure you are ready ?" He asked offering me a hand to get out of the car, I took his hand and stood up, in fear of my voice trembling too much or crying again I just nodded and he gestured for us to go into the hospital morgue.


	10. Bang

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!  
Thank you to everyone following, I honestly thought that this story was going to turn out atrocious but having even one follower made my day :D Thanks! **

**CHAPTER X**

I wearily walked through the halls of the Charlottesville hospital morgue, Inuyashas arm around my shoulders walking by my side. We followed Miroku until we reached room '28' and he stopped hesitantly before opening the door.  
"This is Mr. Higurashi?" He said to the woman inside and she turned away from the computer screen only to nod at him and go back to work "Okay Kagome, whenever you are ready let me know and you need to tell me if this man is your father" Miroku said softly, I took a deep breath in and out trying to calm myself  
"Okay, I'm ready" I said mustering just enough courage to speak without stuttering, as Miroku pulled back the sheet I fought the instinct to look away and when I say the face of the man on the table relief washed over me but also dread "th-that's not my father" I said taking a deep breath, the worst was not over, this just meant my father was still out there, still possibly dead. I turned away from the body in front of me, this was the second dead man I had seen in the past twenty-four hours and I was praying that there would never ever be a third.  
"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking over the body beside me "I mean I may have only seen your dad a few times but this looks an awful lot like him" he grabbed my hand and I turned to face him  
"It's not my father, my dad had a scar right here" I said pointing to his right foot "When I was little I was helping him made dinner and I dropped a knife and it hit his foot" I half smiled at the memory "I would know his feet because I always felt sorry when I would see the scar" I whispered inaudibly  
"Thank you Ms. Higurashi, I understand how hard this all must be, I too lost my father when I was young" Miroku said placing a hand on my shoulder, I would have appreciated the gesture had his hand not began to wander  
"Oi! Lecher, hands of my woman!" Inuyasha grabbed and squeezed the officers hand making the woman at her computer look up and shake her head  
"If you three don't mind, I have work to do, and now that this girls has identified that his is not Mr. Higurashi I've got much more to do" The woman sighed and stood up from her desk ready to usher us out.  
"Yes, sorry to have wasted your time Carry" Miroku said rubbing his previously crushed hand and he led us out of the room.  
"I'm glad that wasn't your pop" Inuyasha said pulling me into a hug "I hope your old man turns up alive and well" He whispered in my ear before giving me a quick chaste kiss  
"I hope so too, but I am not getting my hopes up" Me answered quietly as we walked back through the hallway I realized that I had left my bag back in the room I was about to turn around when we heard a gunshot echo through the hallway. I looked at Miroku who was un holstering his gun and walking towards the gunshot, I clung to Inuyasha scared for the first time in my life and as if he was reading my mind Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me protectively  
"It's okay Kaishie, I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe, I promise" He kissed my head and I was pretty sure I heard him sniff but then he growled, I thought he saw something so I tensed and looked up at him but he was looking down at me not behind me "You have my brothers scent on you!" He glared down at me and I was shocked 'his scent? How could I have his scent on me?' then I remembered when I fell into him and he had pulled me out of the way when the man fell from the window, but that was three days ago  
"I don't understand" I admitted, then I saw that I was wearing the same burgundy shirt I wore three days ago and I hadn't gotten around to doing laundry yet, maybe that was it  
"Your hair, you, you smell like him" He said releasing his arms from around me "When did you last see him last?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes, what was going on, did Inuyasha think I was cheating on him  
"The last time I saw him was after my interview when he dropped me off" I told him truthfully, his eyes grew wide and his face grew to a disgusted look  
"You never told me he dropped you off!" He growled making me back away from him this time but I wasn't afraid I was angry  
"EXCUSE ME?! You never even bothered to check on me to make sure I got a ride home that night!" I pointed a finger at him "You brother saved my life that night and then offered me a ride home" I explained my tone becoming harsher as my anger seethed through me "He drove me home and after that I haven't seen him or talked to him since!" I growled glaring at him. He had no right to accuse me of such a thing; I crossed my arms under my bust waiting for him to respond. He stared at me for a long minute and then sighed and he looked up pensively before his face softened and he let out another sigh.  
"I'm sorry." He said quietly "It's just that if you have someone scent on you it means that they have touched you, like-" He placed a hand on my shoulder which started to calm me "I can smell Miroku on you, it's faint but he touched you so it's there" He explained looking into my brown eyes with his hazel ones  
"So if Sesshomaru pulled me into him to save my life, I would smell like him?" I asked in that way to let him understand what happened, it seemed to work because he pulled me into a hug  
"Yes, even something like that" He gave me a gentle squeeze "The more intimate the touch the more strong the scent is" He put his hand under my chin and was pulling me into a kiss and suddenly Inuyasha let go of my chin and quickly put me behind him and a loud crash sounded through the hallway along with a few gun shots. I had completely forgotten what was going on in my moment with Inuyasha  
"Stop right there!" Miroku ran around the corner behind a hooded figure, the figure ran straight toward me and Inuyasha, causing Inuyasha to growl loudly. Before he could do anything the hooded figure jumped over us and ran out the door and Miroku went after them  
"What is going on out here!?" and older man asked coming out of one of the rooms, he had grey hair and was a bit larger than the average man, he looked right at me and Inuyasha  
"We were here with officer Miroku Hoyden when we heard shots fired" Inuyasha said straightening up from his previously crouched stance, the older man looked at us pensively and just nodded his head before going back into the room he came out of.  
"We should get you home, and tonight I will explain something you should clearly know about my world" Inuyasha said smiling and wrapping and arm around my waste before escorting me out of the building. I left with him still tossed by the event of the day, completely forgetting about my missing bag, and cell phone.


	11. Kisses

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!  
Thanks for the support my followers! :) *Lemon coming very soon ;)***

 **CHAPTER XI**

As we got to my house me and Inuyasha sat outside talking, instead of going inside, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining. Inuyasha explained how demon courting and human dating was a little different, how demons first claimed their mate with their scent and then as they grew to being fully mated the female would be marked. I blushed as he mentioned being marked and he seemed uncomfortable talking about it  
"So being marked is it just having… you um…" I asked avoiding saying the words aloud and I saw a blush dust his cheeks as he looked at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world  
"Yes and no, there will be a moment in the heat of it all that the male would bite the female, drawing blood but also marking her as their yoki and auras would completely intertwine." He said quickly trying to get through this subject "It's a stronger bond than even marriage, the mated couple take on characteristics of their partner and it can almost literally kill them if they separate" He said solemnly. I had more questions but I could see how uncomfortable he was and I figured if I really wanted to know, I'd find out if we ever got there. I could feel my entire face turn red with that thought

"Okay" I said dropping the subject, I saw Inuyasha shift once again and then look at me, it was a look I had never seen in his eyes before, and he almost looked hungry. I looked away blushing at his gaze "Oh wow look at that beautiful rainbow!" I said smiling at the sky and Inuyasha scooted beside me and wrapped his arms around me

"Keh, I guess" He said kissing the side of my head

"Kagome?" A voice called, I looked at the front door and saw Sota, and his red puffy eyes had almost been completely normal. When I came home I told my family the news before sitting outside with Inuyasha, my mom was finally smiling again and she told me to take as much time with him as I needed.

"What's wrong Sota?" I asked and he turned and smiled at me

"Mom wanted me to give you guys this" He said carrying a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea "I'll get the cups!" He said looking at Inuyasha and then me and then left smiling

"Your bother has been acting weird since we started dating" Inuyasha said grabbing a sandwich and taking a big bite, I chucked as I wiped a bit of sauce off his face, making him blush and stare at me wide eyed

"He thinks of you as a brother. He also thinks now that we are dating that one day you'll really be his brother" I said joking but Inuyasha coughed, choking on his food "Whoa, Inuyasha! I was joking" I said rubbing his back as his coughing started to let up

"Sorry, I was just a bit in shock" He said and I frowned looking at the ground, he tilted my head so I would look at him "I didn't say I never thought about it, it's just we are only eighteen and we have only just started dating y'know?" He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss, it was gentle and sweet but ended much too soon

"Oh, um…here are your cups" Sota said blushing at what he just saw, he handed us the cups and quickly turned and left. Me and Inuyasha both chuckled, this time I leaned in and kissed him, cupping my hand on either side of his face. I kissed him hard and full of need, my hand finding their way into his hair getting tangled in his long black hair, his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me close, this was the perfect distraction from my chaotic life this past week. His tongue traced my lips asked for entrance but instead of obliging I gently nipped his tongue causing him to growl and push me closer to the side of my house. He bit my lip, but not hard enough to draw blood and I gasped against his mouth and the kiss became much more heated. After not too long, I had to pull away to catch my breath; leaning my head against his chest and listening to his quick heart beats. I smiled knowing that I had the same effect on him as he did me

"Wow" Inuyasha said probably not meaning for me to hear him; I nuzzled my nose into his neck and kissed just at the nape making him shiver. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and pulling me into his lap; I blushed at the closeness thinking about out earlier talk and had a sad thought

"Yashie?" I hesitated to ask him the question that was nagging me but I needed an answer "Have you ever..." I trailed off hoping I didn't have to continue, he looked down into my eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion

"Have I ever?" He asked telling me with his eyes to continue, I could feel that my entire face was heated and red and I cursed myself for being so shy

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" I asked still trying to avoid saying that three letter word. He looked at me shocked and his cheeks became red

"Never" He said looking away his cheeks still red "What about you?" He asked looking back at me a serious look on his face now

"No, I don't like girls" I joke but he must have taken it the wrong way because he looked upset "But I have also never been with a guy" I said quickly, praying that the sadness would leave his eyes, suddenly my lips were crushed against his and I could feel him smile against my mouth. I had barely even kissed a boy before Inuyasha but we never really talked about this type of thing so he didn't know, and aside from Yura I had no idea about his dating history either but I was grateful that he was on the same level as me, at least I hoped. As he pulled away I had to ask

"Before anything, I thought you should know that I had only one boyfriend before you and the only intimate thing I have ever done was kiss on the cheek, and I only kissed Hojo once" I said and he looked at me thoughtfully and then smiled

"I only dated Yura, and we never kissed. Turned out she only hated me so she could collect my hanyou hair" He shivered "She was a hair Youkai" he explained when I looked shocked that she knew his secret

"I thought you said I was the only one who knew your secret?" I pouted at him

"You are the only one who I _told_ my secret" He emphasized 'told' "Youkai can sense other Youkai and hanyou alike" He explained and then something donned on me

"Was I your first kiss too?!" I asked remembering he hadn't kissed Yura, a blush crept across his cheeks and he looked away with a 'Hm' and my heart melted with the thought of me being the only lips to touch his and his mine. I turned his face to mine and pressed another kiss to his lips, Inuyasha would be my first everything I vowed to myself and with that I pulled away from our kiss to look him in the eyes  
"Do you ever want to do more than kiss?" I asked. I feel like my cheeks were just always red recently, as he looked at me his eyes wide and his own blush crossed his cheeks. Slowly the blush faded and his shock turned into a smile  
"One day" He said simply "Hope fully soon" he whispered pulling me into a hug as he whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.


	12. Surprises

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!  
In the process of packing to move to another province! WHAT?! I am crazy lol but i will keep trying to post every couple of days :) **

**CHAPTER XII**

It had been three weeks since my life had changed, since I found out that my best friend was a Hanyou, since I discovered why my gut went awry when around certain people, who I found out were all Youkai of sorts. The past three weeks were full of information that had overloaded my brain about Miko's, Youkai, Hanyou, Inuyasha's past, his parent's untimely demise and little bit, okay a lot of kissing and things between all of these conversations. My life started to make more sense, I had begun my work at Taisho Enterprises a week ago and it was going well. I was basically Naraku's errand girl, fetching him coffee, food, paperwork and when Kagura was busy I would answer the phone. It wasn't the type of job I expected but hey, everyone has got to start somewhere. I never talked about work with Inuyasha so I don't think he knew exactly what I did at his brother's company, I'm just glad he didn't think anything was going on between me and the 'ice prick' as he so delicately calls him. I hadn't even seen Sesshomaru since he save my life, except in passing while I was with Inuyasha or I heard his voice through the phone as he spoke to Naraku. School was a whole other story, I started to fall behind in homework and found it very hard to pay attention in classes, as it was hard to retain all the information when I had much more exciting information running around in there. Sango all but gave me the cold shoulder, she would still say hi to me in class but the conversation would never get passed "how are you?" I gave up trying after a week of seeing it not going anywhere. It was finally Friday again, an entire month of school coming to a close and this weekend was a long weekend thanks to good old Columbus Day this following Monday. My mom had planned for us to all go camping and my grandfather insisted that he was take me and Sota fishing on this trip, but me and Inuyasha had other plans. After an hour of arguing with my mother and trying to convince her I was staying to do homework we argued on whether or not they should stay home too, but I insisted that I didn't ruin their camping and that I would invite Sango stay over with me like a sleep over. I had mentioned Sango when I met her at the beginning of the school year and had been using her 'friendship' as an excuse and lie for me to meet up with Inuyasha. I was sure my mother saw through my lies but if she did, she never let on; she always just smiled and told me to have fun and be safe. I was leaving the school parking lot when I saw Inuyasha standing by my car, his hand behind his back.  
"Hey you, ready to go?" I asked smiling; we had agreed that this weekend would be our first step into intimacy between us. I was pretty sure all of the heated make out sessions were driving poor Inuyasha crazy always stopping before things got interesting because I was scared that someone would hear or walk in on us. We had talked on Wednesday about taking this next step, because as I'm sure he was sexually frustrated I knew for sure that I was, a feeling I didn't even realize until I took it upon myself to do a shameful Google search.  
"Mm" Inuyasha nodded "I got a surprise for you" He smiled making me smile in response "Close your eyes" He demanded and I did as told closing my eyes waiting for this surprise. Seconds passed and I was growing impatient and I guess he could tell "Oh yea" He chuckled "Open your eyes." As the slight blurriness in my vision faded I saw a single rose and a small bag of M&M's in his hands and I couldn't help the giggle that passed through my lips  
"Awe! You are so sweet!" I said taking the flower and chocolate he was handing me, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek and smiled. His hand went to the back of his head scratching his neck and a faint red was present on his cheeks.  
"Keh, its nuthin'" He said his hand still behind his head "Okay, let's go already" He said gruffly and embarrassed at the grin I was giving him. He could be rough around the edges and his language full of profanity but he had this soft sweet side to him that made me fall that much more. As I got in to the car and started the engine something happened that I never expected, my car sputtered and let out its last breath. My vehicle had died, the engine not even clicking as I turn the key in the ignition, the light not coming on and just like that my car was done for. I knew that battery was on its last leg but I didn't realize it was going to take the rest of the car with it, I didn't want to bother or worry my mother but I had no one else. Suddenly I saw Sango leaving the school, her red tank top peaking out her black jacket, her hands in her black pant pockets, I knew it was a long shot but I thought I would ask for help. I turned and told Inuyasha to meet me at my house, after Sango's odd warning I doubted she wanted Inuyasha present, and I knew he could get home faster than I could. He shot me a look before shrugging and leaving towards my house on foot, and I turned to face Sango  
"Hey!" I called over to her but she kept walking so I ran to catch up to her placing a hand on her shoulder "Sango" I said and she jumped at the contact, making a head phone I hadn't seen pop out of her ear  
"WHOA!" She shouted turning to me "What's up?" She asked her hand over her heart and I smiled apologetically  
"Sorry, I wouldn't bother you but my car just died and I have to get home" I said looking anywhere but at her "I would ask my mom but she is gone with my brother and grandpa on a camping trip" I said truthfully, peering at her between my lashed  
"What about your boyfriend?" He asked disgust in her voice mentioning him and that was it, I had finally had it  
"What the hell is your problem with Inuyasha?!" I shouted throwing my hand in the air exasperated, I could handle the weird silent treatment, but she was insulting Inuyasha, My Inuyasha. She looked at me in shock  
"What's my problem?" She repeated my question; I crossed my arms across my chest awaiting an explanation "How well do you know, Inu-Yasha?" She asked serious and I glared at her still upset  
"I know him better than anyone!" I defended and her eyes narrowed  
"So you know he's a Hanyou?" She asked and I couldn't help the total shock that crossed my face, I had no idea how to respond.


	13. Taijiya

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!  
I see all you crazy readers, thanks for the support even if it's small :D**

 **CHAPTER XIII**

"How did… what are… when you…?!" I couldn't make a coherent sentence as I stared at Sango incredulously; she frowned slightly but squared her shoulders and looked at me, her face guarded and almost emotionless

"My family was trained to sense Youkai" She said flatly "We are Demon hunters, I was trained to hate and kill Youkai" She explained and I just gaped at her unsure of what to say "I sensed your boyfriend as soon as I came into math class, I warned you because I thought you didn't know" She shrugged her shoulders, I was shocked but I was also upset, she was trained to kill Youkai? Did that mean she was going to kill Inuyasha?  
"You wouldn't hurt Inuyasha would you?" I asked my voice came out in a whisper, she looked at my thoughtfully  
"Technically we only terminate Youkai when we are summoned to do so or if we think they are dangerous" she looked me straight in the eyes "If your hanyou ever threatened me, yes I would hurt him" She said blatantly and I could feel my anger rushing forward  
"Inuyasha, his name is Inuyasha!" My voice slowly raising "He is not just my boyfriend he is my best friend and he would never hurt anyone" I defended him, and I could feel an odd power surging around me but I tried to ignore it as I glared down at the girl in front of me. Her eyes widened as she looked at me  
"You are a Miko?" She took a step away from me, for the first time ever I was glad that I was a freak cuz it seemed to shut her up, maybe I could make her see things my way  
"Yes, I am" I said stoically, as I took a deep breath to calm down, I wasn't sure what my powers could do and I wasn't one to hurt people. With every breath I took I could feel my power absorb back into my body until finally, I felt normal "Inuyasha may be a hanyou, but he wouldn't hurt anyone without reason. I have known him for a long time, he may be hotheaded but he's also kind and soft hearted" I explained calmly, and Sango looked at me incredulously this time but didn't say a word "Now, about that ride?" I asked hoping that this little tiff didn't cost me a ride home. Sango nodded and she quietly led the way to her vehicle. She owned a large black and red 2014 Ford F-150 truck; it was a little beaten up but was in much better shape than my now dead Mazda. As we got in the passenger seat she motioned for me to get in the car as she started the engine  
"Look, I don't hate your boyfriend" She said suddenly making me look at her "I was just taught not to trust Youkai or Hanyou or anyone like them" She said smiling apologetically "Maybe I can actually get to know him one day" She shrugged and then started to drive. I gave her the directions to my house and as we arrived she was smiling  
"What's so amusing?" I asked and she pointed to my house  
"I live three houses down that way" She pointed behind her, the opposite direction that Inuyasha lived to me, I smiled  
"what a small, small world" I chuckled "Well if you are done giving me the cold shoulder" I winked at her so she knew I was joking "Then maybe we can hang out more" I smiled and she nodded smiling  
"Sorry for being so rude, I can be pretty close-minded, I guess it's something I gotta work on if we are going to be friends" I got out of the car and waved at my re acquainted friend as she turned her car around and went home. As I walked up the steps I could hear my grandfather shouting  
"Be gone Demon!" I rolled my eyes, what was my poor delusional grandfather 'purifying' now? I jogged up the steps only to see my grandfather throwing papers at Inuyasha as he stood there laughing and shred each one before turning to face me. I looked at him and raised an eye brow then noticed that Inuyasha didn't have his 'disguise' on and I panicked, I didn't know what happened but it's for sure that now my family knew about him  
"Grandpa, what is going on?!" I said stepping between him and Inuyasha.  
"You invited a demon into our home and you are protecting him?" He asked throwing another piece of paper at him "I knew something felt weird about this boy"  
"Grandpa stop!" I turned to see Sota running toward us and he turned to look at me "Inuyasha said he wanted to tell me a secret and when his hair turned silver and stuff grandpa came in the room and started screaming and throwing weird stuff at him!" Sota explained before turning back to our grandfather who had started meditating as he stood there with yet another piece of paper in his hands  
"The old man is trying to purify me, but the sutras he have are just scrap paper" Inuyasha chuckled humorlessly I rolled my eyes stepping toward my grandfather  
"You are being crazy, Inuyasha doesn't need to be purified!" I said exasperated, this is not how I wanted to start my weekend. To everyone relief my mother came out shaking her head and smiling  
"You three should go inside, I'll talk to your grandfather" she smiled undeterred by Inuyashas appearance, I swear nothing surprised my mother. I smiled as I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and led him into the house following behind Sota.  
"I hope we still get to go camping" Sota turned to us smiling 'so do I' I thought smiling at the possibilities the weekend held.

We were finishing a snack as my mother and grandfather came into the house, my grandfather looked upset and he didn't say anything to us as we grabbed his bags and left back out of the house. My mother had scolded him no doubt, my mother was a sweet angel most times but if she thought you were being disrespectful or rude she put you in your place.  
"I think I should be heading home" Inuyasha said, sticking to our plan he smiled at my mother "Thank you for the hospitality and dealing with the old man" Inuyasha said making me stifle a laugh  
"Inuyasha" I said scolding and he just shrugged  
"See you tomorrow" He said with a wave and with that he left. I wanted the story to be believable so I told my mom that Inuyasha would visit during the day time while Sango stayed over Tomorrow and Sunday night. My gave me a look before smiling and turning to Sota  
"Is all of your stuff ready, your grandfather is in the car waiting" she said softly and Sota stood up and nodded before leaving to get his things and then my mother turned back to me "Kai, Please be safe and smart while we are gone" She said her eyes worried, I was sure she knew what was planned but I played innocent  
"Of course mama, I love you" I smiled and hugged her, she sighed and hugged me back. After she had grabbed her things and kissed me goodbye she told there was money on the fridge and to call her if I needed anything and they would come right home. I stood outside as I waved to them as they leaved. Once the car was out of sight I sighed and headed home looking at the clock on my phone, it was later than I expected but I texted Inuyasha  
'See you in an hour  
-xoxo Kaishie'  
I smiled and closed my phone and went to get ready for our 'date night'.

 ****Lemon next chapter? ;) ****


	14. Firsts

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!** **  
So this is the first lemon i have ever written on my own. I was super flushed writing it... please let me know if it is good, cuz im so scared that i did it badly :(  
**

 **CHAPTER XIV**

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and decided that I had time for a quick shower; I undressed and wrapped my robe around me as I walk to the washroom. As I get into the room and turn on the shower I heard noise, it sounded like a window being opened, My heart started to race as I peaked my head out of the washroom door, I couldn't see anyone, I shook my head, 'I am so paranoid' I thought to myself. I check the water and it's the perfect temperature, just hot enough to be relaxing without scolding my skin. I begin washing everywhere and as I rinse out my hair I hear another noise, this time I knew I wasn't imagining it, it was in my room, I heard something fall. Quickly I decided that I would leave the shower running and sneak up on the intruder, I grabbed the towel beside the shower and wrapped it around me before quietly opening the door to sneak into my room. I grabbed the first thing I saw, my brother's umbrella and quietly walked towards my room, I heard rusting on my bed and a click sound. I took a deep breath and busted into my room only to slip on the now wet floor from my wet hair. I landed on my butt with a quiet 'oof' and when I realized who was in my room my face went bright red  
"Inuyasha?" I asked looking around at my now rose petal covered bed and candle lit desk  
"Dammit Kagome, you scared me" He had been in a defensive stance and I only just noticed he was growling, he stood up and walked towards me to offer me a hand. "Are you okay?" He asked as I took his hand, I nodded  
"I thought you were a burglar or something" I whispered and as I stood up I had forgotten that I was only in a towel and I barely caught it when the only thing covering me was the corner of the towel. I quickly turned away from Inuyasha and tried to recover myself "oops!" I said tightening the towel around me before turning around, praying that he didn't see anything. As I turned to look at him his expression made my face heat entirely and I knew he had seen something, if not everything. I tucked a still wet strand behind my ear and Inuyasha's cheek turned red before he sat down and leaned his back against my bed. He wouldn't speak, and I was starting to worry "I…um… I'm going to go turn off the shower" I said quickly and turning to fast walk toward the washroom, praying I didn't slip again. As I locked the door behind me I turned off the shower and sat on the floor leaning against the countered sink, I know we planned today to take our next step but I felt very exposed being the only one in that moment who had been, well, exposed.  
"Kaishie, you okay?" Inuyasha knocked soft on the door "I'm sorry if I freaked you out sneaking in like that, I wanted to surprise you" I heard him sit against the door "I love you, and I wanted tonight to be perfect" I sat up straight, my eyes widened, that was the first time any of us said 'I love you'. I knew I loved him but I was always afraid to say it first, thinking he didn't think of me that strongly yet, but here it was, he told me he loved me and he said it first. I got up off the floor and unlocked the washroom door, I hesitated for a second and before I could do anything Inuyasha had opened the door and pulled me into a hug. "You don't have to say it back, but I want you to know that I really do love you" He kissed the top of my head and I couldn't help the tears that escaped, I was happy  
"I-I love you too" I said kissing his chest and in one swift motion I was leaving the ground and was cradled into his arms as he walked towards where I assumed was my bedroom. I smiled at the thought of how he was carrying me, like a bride on her wedding night. As we got to my room I felt the bed touch my back and he lay me down and sit beside me on the bed  
"Before we do anything I have to tell you something" He said looking at his hands as he twiddles his thumbs "When things get heated my um…" He blushed and his voice was very soft "My beast may take control" He whispered and I smiled, I had no idea what he meant  
"Your beast?" I asked truly curious  
"Well the yoki in me takes control, I will be doing everything on instincts once that happens and seeing as you are the first girl I will ever be with, I don't entirely know what will happen" He half smiled at me before turning his gaze back to his hands  
"You are my first too Yashie, so I won't have anything to compare this too and if something does bother me you know I will say something" I smiled placing my hand on his " I love you, even your yoki side" I leaned in and kissed his cheek "no matter what" I added before kissing his lips.  
"I love you Kagome" He said against my lips before kissing me back with full force and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I started to become fully aware that my towel was opening and that he was still fully dressed. My shaking hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt and I started to pull his shirt up, getting the hint he helped me remove his shirt. I let my fingers trace him chest, every muscle and every curve, I felt him shiver and he licked my lips asking for entrance and I gave it to him. His tongue explored my mouth like many other times but this time I could feel the hunger behind his kisses and movements. I moaned slightly as the thought of what was to come and he pushed my back against the bed so he was hovering over me, my towel had completely come off and I was laying bare before him  
"You are absolutely beautiful" He said a small growl in his voice he kissed my lips before standing at the side of the bed, he pulled down his pants along with his boxers "I guess I should make this fare huh?" He asked smirking and he looked at me, he was beautiful, he had almost no fat on his muscular body as I traced him with my eyes stopping when I reached his member. He was huge, I wondered how that would fit inside me, but I knew very little about sex to begin with. He chuckled as I stared at him and I looked at his face, he had a faint red on his cheeks and a small smile on his lips, but his eyes they looked different, a look I had never seen. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked leaning forward before placing a small kiss on my lips "It's supposed to hurt the first time" He trailed kissed from my cheek to my jaw and neck  
"Y-yes" I gasped and he kissed and sucked at my neck and I felt his hand trail down my stomach and stop just under my naval, he hesitated and I was dying of anticipation "It's okay" I said placing my hand on either side of his face and kissing him, that was all he needed before his hand was over my short curls. His finger found my jewel and he gently rubbed at it making me gasp, he rubbed more and I moaned. He kissed my lips before trailing his kissed across my jaw and neck again, his teeth grazing as he went. I shivered in pleasure, all these new feelings where causing my gut to tense, as his lips moved across my chest to my breasts and he latched onto one of my pink peak sucking and nipping. I moaned and arched my back, my head swimming, before I could ask for more he stuck a finger inside my wet core, thrusting in and out slowly as he teased my nipples, I thrusted my hips into his hand and moaned. "Faster" I groaned and he picked up the pace of his fingers and kissed his way to my other breast and slid in another finger. I could feel my stomach tense like I was free falling and suddenly I felt a release as I cried out his name "Inuyasha!" I moaned releasing my juices onto his hand. I felt myself become empty as he pulled his finger away and to his lips before placing a finger into his mouth, I bit my lip turned on by the sight and I heard him growl  
"Dammit Kagome, you taste amazing" He chuckled before kissing my lips, giving me a taste of myself, It was like a sugary jasmine taste and he deepened the kiss placing a little bit of his weight on me, I felt something hard press against my thigh and moaned when I realized what it was. He broke our kiss to slip on a condom and position himself at my entrance "Are you ready?" He asked sincerely "I will go slowly until you get used to it" He added and I just nodded. As I felt him fill my core I felt a faint bit of pain as my body adjusted to his size. My eyes let out a few tears that he kissed away as he slowly sheathed all of himself into me. He stayed very still for a moment before he began to slide in and out, slowly the pain turned into pleasure and I gently pushed my hips into him and he got the hint and started to pick up the pace, thrusting into me, his hands on my hips and I moaned and thrusted in rhythm with him. I could feel my climax building up again and he thrusted "Harder" I moaned and he growled I felt a weird power surround him, when I looked at his face I almost gasped. His eyes had turned red, he had a ragged magenta stripe on each cheek and his pupils had turned blue. He pounded into me and before I could react to this changed Inuyasha I felt my sweet release and he continued to thrust into me before he growled and slowed his pace before collapsing on me. I wasn't sure what to do, so lay there waiting for him to move, I stroked my hand through his hair and gently started to stroke his ear, I heard a soft rumble come from him, almost like a cats purr. I smiled and relaxed as I felt Inuyasha return to normal and cuddle up into me.  
"I love you Kagome" he said kissing my hip  
"I love you too Inuyasha" I said smiling; this was definitely a better night than I had planned.


	15. TH

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!** **  
I am sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I've been super busy but i wanted to at least post something :)**

 **CHAPTER XV**

I felt a chill run through me as I realized I had kicked of my blankets in my sleep again, I went to reach for them when my hand landed on something warm. My last night's events came flooding back into my mind and my face heated up as I look at the sleeping form next to me. So I hadn't kicked off the blankets, Inuyasha was hogging them; I chuckled as I tried to take some blanket back, but he had them securely pressed up against him. I sighed after a few seconds of trying and turned over to look at the clock on my side table, it read '7:18' I looked outside and saw the orange glow around my house from the rising sun and decided it was time to get up. I got out of bed as quietly as I possibly could but it didn't seem enough, Inuyasha stirred on the bed grumbling  
"go away" he grumbled pulling the blanket over his head, I chuckled at how he hated mornings like I did. I pulled on a summer dress and panties and tip toed down to the kitchen. I decided to make Inuyasha a nice breakfast while he slept, I was whisking the French toast mix when the over timer went off for the bacon, I pulled out the bacon and started frying the French toast. I was on the last few slices when I heard someone approach me. I smiled to myself waiting for Inuyasha to say something  
"I'm sorry about this!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say before feeling a shard pain in my arm and falling unconscious.

***POV Third party***  
As Kagome's unconscious body hit the ground the tall man hoisted her onto his shoulder and began to leave the house. Inuyasha heard a loud crash and ran down the stairs, he sensed someone unfamiliar and growled looking around for Kagome only to feel a shard pain on his back and he falls to the ground unconscious  
"Was it really necessary to take the poor girl too?" a man who was six foot tool, short haired brunette and grey eyes asked his partner as he hoisted the hefty hanyou onto his shoulder.  
"If she knows of him than she is on their side" This man was a few inches taller but has long black hair that was pulled into a bun and deep blue eyes "If we intend to be rid of the last of these monsters than anyone who sides with them must be punished as well." He said as he walked out carrying the still unconscious Kagome.

*** Kagome POV ***

I started to squirm as I wake up, I felt very tired still but I didn't want to sleep anymore. I felt the cold ground under me and I opened my eyes but I could only see black, I tried to rub my eyes but had a sudden realization that my hands were tied behind my back. I strain my eyes to see in the blackness and I see something move, I let out a scream terrified of what may happen next  
"Oi! Kagome, dial it down, you're gunna make my ears bleed" My heart stopped when I heard Inuyashas voice, he was with me too? What was going on!?  
"Inuyasha?" I asked relieved that at least I wasn't alone "What is going on?" I asked still straining to see him in the dark, he scoffed

"We've been kidnapped" He stated sarcastically "I don't know Kagome, I came down to check on you and next thing I know I wake up here and you start screaming" He explained. I was about to ask him if he was hurt when I heard footsteps and a door being opened, I looked up to the blinding light  
"Is she the one?" I heard a voice call "Bring her to him. If you're right were gunna be in for it" the man sighed as he approached me, he had a white mask on over his face and a hat covering his hair, he towered over me standing a good six and a half feet tall  
"Stop!" I screamed kicked him in the gut "What is going on, what am I doing here?!" I shout and the man I kicked was coughing, as I was about to shout again a hand came over my mouth  
"Bring a gag!" the man shouted and then leaned in beside my ear "I really hope you're not _his_ , cuz if not I am gunna beat the crap outta you for that" He whispered before turning away to grab the bandana from the man behind him. He placed it around my head and across the inside of my mouth. He untied the rope that was keeping me against the pole but kept my hands bound  
"Take her to the Boss!" He said handing me to another male with a white mask on, except you could see his blonde hair atop of the mask. I mumbled against the bandana my protests as they dragged me up the stairs  
"I'll come for you Kagome!" Inuyasha called after me as I enter the room that had lit up the area we had been kept in. It looked like a regular old house, but it was more rundown.  
"T.H" The man dragging me said as we halted behind a man in a suit, he had black hair and I could tell he didn't wear a mask "Is this your Daughter?" He asked and the man turned around making my breath catch and my entire world stop  
"Daddy?" I asked tears forming in my eyes, he gave me a half smiled before his face was full of disappointment  
"Kagome, what am I going to do about this?" He gestured between me and the room I came out of, I could only think of one thing he meant 'Inuyasha' I thought and the tears began to fall down my cheeks "It's time for your father to come home it seems" he came closer and brushed tears off my cheek as I sob looking at my father standing before me.

 *****It might be a while before I write again but please know that I am very welcome to ideas of where this should go, it has already gone off track of where i originally planned but I like it, if you got ideas i would love to hear them! *****


	16. Daddy!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!** **  
Oh my gosh! that chapter took way to long to write, too much stuff has been happening. My youngest daughter has been really sick and teething and my oldest is at this phase where she can't be alone. On top of all of that i am packing to move across provinces so lots of stuff needs to be done. Without further delay, the next chapter of 'The Art od Misdirection'  
**

 **CHAPTER XVI**

When last we left Them!:  
 _"Daddy?" I asked tears forming in my eyes, he gave me a half smiled before his face was full of disappointment  
"Kagome, what am I gunna do about this?" He gestured between me and the room I came out of, I could only think of one thing he meant 'Inuyasha' I thought and the tears began to fall down my cheeks "It's time for your father to come home it seems" he came closer and brushed tears off my cheek as I sob looking at my father standing before me._

I was trembling with so many emotions as I stare into the cold eyes of the man who looked like my father. Everything logically was telling me that he was Takumi Higurashi, the man whose heart was as pure as gold, his smile as bright as the sun and who's eyes were like that of an azure sky, but his eyes were not the same azure I remember. I remember all the light they held, the love and the smile that touched them, as I look into his eyes now all I see is hardness, hate, torment and a hint of sorrow. This man may be my father but he was not my 'dad' anymore.  
"Higurashi-sama, what do you plan on doing with the whelp that accompanied your daughter?" a voice called from behind me, I turned to face another man with the mask, he wore no hat so I could see he had a top knot of long black hair. He reminded me of someone else I knew, come to think of it his voice sounded familiar too.  
"Leave me and my daughter be and tell the men to leave the Half-breed alone until I say otherwise!" He ordered never taking his eyes off of me. I looked between him and the man in the mask before and I was now alone with my father. "Kai" He breathed as he walked over to me, my heart squeezed at the sound of my nickname on his lips, he sounded like himself but it didn't reach his eyes "What am I going to do about you?" He asked seemingly speaking to himself. I looked down to the floor unknowingly still crying and sobbing silently, It had been seven months that my father was missing and presumably dead and now he stands before me after kidnapping me and Inuyasha.  
"L-let me go" I whisper, my voice hoarse from crying, I looked up to his face him and his face clear with hurt. He reached around me and I flinched at the closeness  
"Kai sweetie…" He pulled away from me to look me in the eyes "I would never hurt you, you should know that" I glared at him, feeling all the confusion fade away, leaving with me just anger  
"never hurt me?!" I shouted "You should have thought of that before you disappeared for seven months!" I spat at him my anger seething through me. He looked at me shocked and started to laugh humorlessly  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice" He said now looking back into my eyes "It was this or they took you away" he whispered dejectedly "I would rather have had them kill me a thousand time over before giving you up to them" He half smiled and I stared at him incredulously as he reached around me again and pulled out a knife, before I could react he sliced through the ropes that were containing me. I rubbed my chafed wrists and cried  
"I'm sorry daddy!" I cried hugging him now, he patted my head and stroked my hair as I cried.  
"You need to find your friend and get out of here, I will do my best to distract them" he whispered into my hair, I pulled away from his to look at his face. He was crying too, all the emotions reaching his face, he was scared  
"What?" I asked my voice barely audible, he kissed my forehead before pulling away  
"You need to attack me and go to the basement I held you and your friend, get him and get out as fast as you can" He said opening the knife he had used to cut my ropes "I love you Kagome, don't ever forget" He smiled before stabbing his leg with it and screaming in pain, I looked at him shocked, I was sure what to do "go!" he whispered sharply and without another thought I left

"I love you daddy!" I shouted as I ran towards the door they had taken me out of. I prayed hard that I wouldn't run into too much trouble, I heard talking and running all around me, I saw a crate outside the office my father was in. It had an open lid so I jumped in before anyone could see me and prayed they would just run passed me.  
"Higurashi-sama!" several of the men shouted at once as I heard them run passed me, I held my breath "He's hurt! Find the girl!" The same voice shouted, right away I recognized it again, wishing I could pin point who it was. I tried to take deep shallow breaths so they couldn't hear me as I heard them run passed me again, I couldn't hear any more people so I decided it was safe to leave the box, as I stood up two hands were grabbed me by the shoulders, I  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said pulling me into his arms I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see him. His lip had been split open, he had several bruises on his face and dried blood everywhere  
"Oh my god, Inuyasha!" I wrapped my hand around him, he pushed me away and crouched down in front of me  
"No time for that, get on my back!" he waiting for me to climb onto his back before wrapping his hands around my thighs and holding me to his back "Hold on tight!" He ordered and I did as I was told gripping the fabric on his shoulders as tightly as I could and without a second we were moving. He was running through the hallway towards a large window by the stairs, I thought we were going down the stairs but as the window grew closer he jumped through kicking it as to shatter it. As we flew though the shattering window I could hear voices and gun shots and all I could focus on was the feeling of flying as we soared through the air and then I felt something cut my arm and Inuyasha let out a growl. As we landed outside the building I could feel something warm drip down my arm and across my front. My arm had been grazed by a bullet that had hit Inuyasha  
"Inuyasha!" I shouted as he took off into a run despite the bullet in his shoulder "I'm so sorry" I whispered into his ear before snuggling my face into his hair 'this is all my fault' I thought to myself the tears once again breaking through.

 _ **I'm hoping the next chapter won't take this logn to post! :D Until next time!**_


	17. Worried

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!** **  
Oh my gosh! I finally got internet, settled in and TIME to write! Without further delay, the next chapter of 'The Art of Misdirection'  
I apologize if it doesn't make too much sense but i was lost to my own story. i feel like... i should just stop this story.. idk, review let me know what you think.**

 **CHAPTER XVII**

As we reached my house Inuyasha had slowed down to a walk so I took that opportunity to jump off his back, so I could let him take a breather.  
"Inuyasha, Please sit down" I pleaded, I wanted to check his wounds and make sure we didn't need to go to a hospital  
"Keh, I'm fine Kagome just tired" He continues to the house walking ahead of me  
"You were shot!" I shouted angry at his 'tough guy' act "Sit down and let me check your wounds!" I demanded pointing a finger at him and them to the ground  
"Geez Kaishie, calm down!" His ears twitched and he sat down on the ground and pulled his shirt off to reveal his back. I traced the bullet hole and realized that it was closing  
"What?" I whispered  
"Not human, remember?" He chuckled "I heal much quicker, although I should probably get the bullet out first or it's gunna annoy the hell outta me" He reached his hand to his back and used his two claws to open the wound and retrieve the bullet "Good thing they haven't thought of Holy bullets in this area" he muttered under his breath wincing as he pulled his hand away from his back to examine the bullet.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked looking at all the blood seeping through his clothes  
"Yes" he sighed and looked up at me his mouth open to say something but then a look of anger crossed his face "You should probably get that looked at" He pointed to my arm, I forgot that the bullet had grazed my arm and now that it was pointed out I could feel the pain from it. I winced as I gently brushed my fingers over it; it wasn't deep, just like a burn. Inuyasha walked up to me and grabbed my hands "Let's get you home" He whispered and stroked my cheek before kneeling in front of me. I smiled and climbed onto his back and he sprinted to my house.

An entire went by in that scary place, and so many events occurred that I was completely drained as we entered my home, Inuyasha walked straight to my room and gently sat me on my bed  
"Get clothes ready for the rest of the weekend, we are staying at my house until your family returns" he commanded gently, as he left to, I assume, scan the house for more intruders. I went through my drawers and picked the first few things I touched from each drawer and a pair of my favorite pajamas. I pulled out an old yellow back pack and shoved my clothes in before going to the washroom to grab toiletries  
"The house is clear" Inuyasha said making me jump and drop the cup of toothbrushes on the ground  
"Dammit Inuyasha, you scared me half to death!" I scolded him and his ears flattened against his skull "Let's go, I've got everything I need" I added in a much softer tone, he nodded and grabbed my hand and we left to his house. On the way there I could tell he was very high on alert and I could occasionally hear him sniffing the air, 'oh kami, I hope we don't run into trouble' I thought as we continued on our way.

We finally arrived to his house and I saw that all the lights except one was out and saw Sesshomaru walk across the window 'oh shit, I missed work!' I pulled out my phone and realized that it was turned off, I quickly turned it on and to no surprise I had several missed messages and missed calls. Two were from work; one was from Sesshomaru, several texts from Sango and a missed call from my mom.  
"Great, I've got a ton of missed messages" I mumbled and Inuyasha turned to me  
"It's not like you don't have a good excuse, I'm sure they will all understand" He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder "Now let's get inside and sleep, I'm sure you are exhausted" He pulled me into his arms bridal style making me blush.

"Where have you been Half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked before Inuyasha even had a chance to close the front door behind us,  
"That is none of your damned business you ass hat" Inuyasha growled and placed my on my feet before stepping around me so that I was behind him, Sesshomaru's emotionless face showed no betrayal to his anger but his eyes were a different story  
"It is my business when it interferes with my work" He said smoothly "I had Naraku call me on several occasions wondering if I knew where was, and I had to take time out of my day to call her myself only to have wasted my time by speaking to her answering machine. So yes little brother, it is my business" He growled slightly near the ending. I could tell that if this continued they would probably get into a fight  
"We were attacked!" I shouted stepping out from behind Inuyasha "Some men came into my home kidnapped us and tortured Inuyasha" I explained quieter now, Sesshomaru looked at me pensively before turning to Inuyasha again  
"You are pathetic, you did a poor job of protecting your chosen, and now she even speaks for you" He said before turning to leave  
"Don't turn your back on me you dick!" Inuyasha growled and he ran forward claws first towards Sesshomaru, He stepped aside and Inuyasha flew passed him into the coffee table  
"You can pay Myoga for that table" Sesshomaru said before disappearing from the entrance of the house  
"Are you okay!?" I asked running over to Inuyasha  
"I am sure that Lord Inuyashas pride is more hurt than his physical form" a small voice came from beside Inuyasha, I looked around but didn't see anything  
"Who- who said that?!" I asked looking around again  
"It was I, Myoga the flea demon" The voice spoke again and I pinned it to the corner of the broken table, it was a bug  
"You, you are a… You're an actual flea?!" I gasped my hand covering my mouth  
"Ay, what else would I be, I am a flea demon?" Myoga questioned and I blushed and my stupidity, my boyfriend was a half dog demon, why am I surprised that his uncle is a literal flea demon.  
"I'm sorry!" I bowed apologetically "I am-"I tried to introduce myself but was cut off  
"You are Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha's Intended" He said factually and hopped onto my shoulder  
"I am Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha's guardian, after their father disappeared I was entrusted with them, although it phases me as to why, both are too stubborn of pups to listen to me" Myoga sighed and leaped passed Inuyasha who was still laying on the broken table  
"Are you okay?" I asked offering him a hand, he growled and brushed passed me  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He ran up the stairs too quickly for me to catch up, by the time I reached the top of the stairs Inuyasha was holding the katana he had showed me back at school.  
"Inuyasha, put Tessaiga away, or do you wish to destroy another one of our homes for your petty anger?" Sesshomaru flexed his fingers waiting for Inuyasha to make a move. Growling commenced between the two brothers and out of instincts I ran between them and put my hands on both of their chests  
"Stop!" I growled and Inuyasha flinched away from me and Sesshomaru glared down at me before taking a slight step back  
"Miko, Control your powers!" Sesshomaru commanded, I stared at him confused till smoke caught my attention, his chest was smoking slightly where my hand had just been, and I quickly looked at Inuyasha and saw the same thing had happened to him. "Inuyasha I think it is best you rethink a relationship with a miko who cannot even contain her powers" Sesshomaru turned and walked away, and I fell to my knees covering my face as I cried. I hurt not only Inuyasha but Sesshomaru too, my love and my boss.  
"I-I'm s-so-sorry!" I cried and Inuyasha knelt beside me and wrapped his arms around me  
"Don't worry about it, It just stung a little" He kissed the side of my head "Let's get you to bed okay?" He whispered into my ear before lifting me off the ground and carrying me to what I assumed was his room. I know I am a miko, but clearly I need to learn what that means before I hurt someone really badly, I need to learn to control it.


End file.
